Coming of Age
by Hadasah
Summary: Rukia has planned a party for Ichigo's 18th birthday. The only question Ichigo has is- what exactly happens at a coming of age party? KenxIchi, yaoi, yuri, non-con, drinking, cursing
1. Friday

**Hello all! I'm so excited to finally be fulfilling my own fantasy (KenxIchi slash) and putting it up here for all you crazy yaoi fans to tear apart.**

**I hope you enjoy it and aren't too hung up over some annoying OOC-ness. PLEASE watch out for the little bit of non-con in this chapter.**

**Warnings: yaoi (which means guy on guy), yuri (girl on girl), threesomes, kissing, lime-tainted activities, lemonish behaviour, general cursing, non-con, blatant sexual abuse of fruit (bahaha)**

x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x

**Coming of Age**

**Part 1: Friday**

x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x

"Ne, Ichigo! Aren't you going to even come up with a good excuse for not coming out with us this time?" Renji was insistent, his face in a pout, which looked very odd on a man with god-knew-how-many tattoos all over his face and body.

"I said I would come, Renji."

"WHA-" Renji managed to sputter before Rukia delivered one of her perfectly aimed punches direct to his beautiful … er… area.

"Don't ask such stupid questions Renji. It's Ichigo's birthday and I already blackmailed him into coming with us for the weekend to the Soul Society. You know- give him a Shinigami-style coming of age party?" Rukia's face was eager and Ichigo found himself more than a little uncomfortable at the unexplainable gleam in her bright purple eyes.

"…gasp..." Renji managed to make out, nodding his spiky head while glaring at Rukia, hands wrapped protectively around his crotch.

Ichigo's lips twitched at the sight of Renji bent over in pain, and once again reminded himself to keep his face neutral. It was evening, but still, they were out in public and both Renji and Rukia were not in their gigais, therefore, the only visible person present was himself. He already had enough unwanted attention without drawing more because he acted like an idiot laughing by himself in the middle of a field.

"How long are we going to wait around here Rukia? I'm starting to have second thoughts about thi-"

"ICHIIIIII!" With that shrill, memorable scream, a bright light, visible only to them as shinigami, filled the surrounding area as a Senkaimon opened, paper screen doors sliding back to bare the path to the Soul Society. Ichigo found himself attempting to pry a little pink leech from the side of his head, screaming all the while about not wanting a party in the first place.

"Yachiru-kun," Rukia said, her voice barely neutral as she addressed the –still glomping Ichigo- small lieutenant. She presented, from within the sleeve of her shihakusho, a large, bright-sprinkle covered cookie, which was also, ridiculously, coloured pink.

Yachiru was detached from Ichigo and clinging monkey-style to Rukia's front as she devoured the cookie - in lightning speed.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was attempting to recover as he saw, through bleary eyes, the arrival of more shinigami. To his surprise, Hitsugaya-taichou was present, a resigned look on his pale, sharp features as he ignored his bouncy lieutenant's cries of joy at seeing the former-Ryoka once more. Behind Rangiku and Toshiro, Ikkaku and Yumichika walked through the doorway, Yumichika gracefully, Ikkaku leaping through it and barrelling into Ichigo full force, plowing them both head first into the ground.

"Damn it Ikkaku! Grow a brain in that bald-head of yours!"

"NOT BALD!" The shiny-headed man yowled, hand darting to the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Actually, Ichigo," Yumichika began, before Ikkaku silenced him with a whispered, "I'll show them pictures from the Ganju-incident you pretty-boy…"

Yumichika's 'beautiful' face twitched and his eyes narrowed as he glared at Ikkaku. The two subsided and bickered at one another in what was obviously a familiar litany for everyone present. Hitsugaya looked even more bored now and even a little pissed off as Yachiru began to play with his spiky white hair. Just as it looked like his eyebrows were going to twitch off his face, Matsumoto absorbed Yachiru in her bosom, handing the pink haired lunatic another magical cookie.

Ichigo wondered if the female shinigami carried around those god-awful cookies just to keep Yachiru occupied...Probably.

"Well, well, if it isn't our old friend Kisuke," a rough, lazy voice floated before its owner through the Senkaimon, followed by the flower-kimono-wearing Shunsui and the more demure Ukitake, looking slightly paler than normal but healthier than Ichigo had seen him in a long while.

Although, he hadn't recalled seeing Mr. Hat-and-Clogs in the field with them, the other Captain's greeting left him doubtless that Urahara had definitely tagged along.

"Yo, Shunsui, Jushiro. Long time no see." There was a lazy drawl, as always, in Urahara's voice, but Ichigo glanced in surprise at the three men as they embraced one another, faces grinning and Ukitake blushing as Urahara whispered something Ichigo couldn't – and wasn't sure he wanted to – hear to the two captains.

"Just ignore them, Ichigo," Rukia advised, dodging a playful jab from Urahara while delivering another short punch to the scruffy former-captain's jaw which had him bemoaning his existence, whining about his misfortune to have such abusive comrades to his fellow captains, who unsuccessfully hid bemused expressions.

"I'm trying," Ichigo muttered, fighting off another blush as he saw Shunsui brush his lips over Urahara's jaw, the low rasp of his voice reaching Ichigo's ears this time.

"I can't wait to see you again, Kisuke," Shunsui's voice uttered, almost inaudible, but unfortunately for Ichigo, none of the lust-laden comment's meaning was lost on the substitute shinigami.

He knew for certain that Shunsui definitely meant what he was thinking, and was forced to focus on Renji's whining to Rukia about 'wasted time' in order to fend off another face reddening as Urahara's grin grew exponentially wider and licked his lips, eyes locked with Shunsui beneath the brim of his striped hat.

Urahara turned toward Ichigo then, smirking at him knowingly as he pointed with his cane at Ichigo's chest. "Give your body to Tessai so you can actually cross over. Didn't you learn anything?" The man asked mockingly as he fanned himself delicately. "You won't be able to enter the Soul Society in your current form."

Ichigo growled under his breath (he _had_ forgotten) and grabbed his substitute badge from his jean's pocket and pressed it firmly to his chest, staggering away from his body in his shinigami form and catching the limp body left behind. Strong hands came into his view as he struggled with the dead weight and Urahara's helper hoisted the body over his shoulder. "I'll take this to the shop then, Mr. Urahara," Tessai said to the other shinigami, nodding at Ichigo before striding away towards the two kids that always accompanied him, the three disappearing into the fading evening light as Ichigo watched. Ichigo felt a slight niggling sense of unease at entrusting his comatose body to Mr. Hat and Clogs (who he felt was rather… scatterbrained), but put the thought aside. He didn't think anyone would harm his body while Tessai guarded it. From what he remembered of his training with Urahara and the 'shattered shaft' the man was more than adept at kido and could probably hold his own.

Just then, an overflowing crush of reiatsu flooded the field and Rukia stepped back a little, her face cringing before Ukitake glanced at her and raised his own reiatsu around his squad member, allowing her to relax. Yachiru leapt from Rukia to land on something ominously tall within the light of the gateway, screaming for her directionally challenged partner, Zaraki Kenpachi.

The ominous looking shinigami stepped through the portal, shit-eating grin in place as always, his sheathed zanpakuto resting on his broad shoulders as his gaze swept through the ranks of shinigami present. His single black eye rested on Ichigo, tightening a little as Ichigo shifted back a step, hand straying unconsciously nearer to Zangetsu. Ichigo gazed warily back at Zaraki, unsure if the battle-crazed man would consider this occasion a truce between their ongoing war or attempt to butcher him like he usually did whenever their paths crossed.

"Don't get your pants in a knot, Kurosaki. I'm not here for that," Kenpachi growled, his bells twinkling slightly as he tilted his head, gaze once more sweeping over the group, Yachiru now cuddled comfortably in a crouch on his shoulders, fingers delicately entwined with his spikes.

Ichigo snarled back at him, thankful that the bright light from the Senkaimon was all but blocked by the 11th squad captain's bulk because his face was flaring bright crimson. It wasn't that he was scared of the large man, but scared of his reaction to him; every time Kenpachi's overflowing reiatsu twined around his own it pierced deeply into his spiritual core, causing a corresponding flush of heat to spread unhindered throughout his body and rest heavily between his legs with distracting tightness.

Kenpachi Zaraki turned him on in ways that the warrior shinigami should not, and would never, find out about. Ichigo let his eyes linger one moment on Kenpachi's broad, exposed chest and the taut lines of his haori as it stretched over his wide shoulders before looking back around at the group. Rukia's caught his glance and he cursed inwardly as she gazed apprehensively at him, a wry grin on her petite face as she glanced demurely at Zaraki, her eyes flashing with hidden knowledge.

Damn it. Now she was in on his dirty little secret. If he was lucky maybe she wouldn't embarrass him and try to hook them up. Or maybe if he was lucky she would hook them up. He blushed and she winked slyly at him and he ignored the slow snap of Urahara's fan behind him as the man gave a muffled chuckle in response to Rukia's reaction.

"Can we go already?" Ichigo snapped, attempting only a little now to keep the suppressed irritation from his voice. He had already wasted half his day trying to escape Rukia's constant attempts to get him to go to his own birthday party, and then wasted even more energy screaming at her as she revealed some pictures of him in somewhat… suggestive poses and threatened to spread them throughout the entire seireitei. He was not in a very good mood, his reiatsu was dangerously high, and he was considering leaving right then and there. As Zaraki's piercing gaze swept over him again however, he felt another wave of barely suppressed heat flush his cheeks and all thoughts of escaping fled his mind. He deftly manoeuvred himself away from Kenpachi as the man finally stepped away from the Senkaimon, unintentionally bringing himself within arm's reach of Ichigo. It was too dangerous a proximity to Ichigo as he felt his stomach tighten at the captain's nearness, and he unconsciously stepped out of the man's almost gravitational lure to fight the onslaught of more impairing reactions. Yachiru giddily leaped from Kenpachi's shoulders as Ichigo passed by the pair, squealing in delight as Ichigo shouted in protest as she sat directly on his shoulders, tugging on a few strands of bright orange hair, gesturing wildly at the glowing Senkaimon before them. "Let's go Whitey!" She screamed happily, Hitsugaya's shoulders twitched as he faced away from her, and Ichigo saw the clenched fists hidden beneath the sleeves of his shihakusho before the captain replied a minute later.

"Follow quickly," Hitsugaya said, his voice maintaining its uninterested drawl as he led the group of shinigami through the portal. One by one they entered the slim doorway and as Kenpachi ducked in behind Ichigo, they all paused as they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Hey, Shiro, Kisuke! Don't forget us," a male voice said from behind them, rapidly changing to a more feminine voice as it spoke. Ichigo turned to see who it was and was forced to turn right back around at the sight that greeted him.

Orihime, Chad, Ishida and Yoruichi stood there, Yoruichi quite obviously naked and appearing to care nothing about it. None of the other shinigami seemed to be bothered by her nudity either, as they greeted her normally with the exception of Hitsugaya who glared back at her amused expression. A small, dark haired blur passed between their small party toward the naked woman, and Yoruichi smiled as it collided roughly with her, barely visible hands darting around her frame as she was dressed. Soi Fon finally turned and faced them all with rage written all over her slim face, her arm resting possessively around Yoruichi's waist as the woman tied back her purple hair with a small band of cloth Soi Fon lovingly passed to her. Their fingers twined around each other and Yoruichi let her hand rest, uncaring of the smaller shinigami's blush, directly on Soi Fon's ass.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Yoruichi Shihoin," the man snapped, his pale face burning for a minute before a slow chill crept over those closest to him as the short captain's barely controlled fury made itself known through Hyorinmaru's icy power.

Ichigo had turned back around to see all this happen because when he'd first looked away from Yoruichi, he'd plowed face first into the bare, taut skin of Kenpachi's chest. Out of surprise he breathed in sharply, and was barely able to stifle the appreciative groan caught in his throat at the heavy, musky scent that wrapped invitingly around him. No one else he knew made him feel like this, and he was damn certain that no one else near him could smell the same appealing fragrance that enveloped him. Ichigo abruptly turned around again without looking up at the man, not wanting to reveal his crimson face and not wanting to see the other shinigami's expression at Ichigo's clumsiness and the way he'd basically lounged within Kenpachi's embrace.

Far from Ichigo's awkward perceptions, however, Kenpachi had severely enjoyed Ichigo's contact with his chest, and suppressed a vivid growl of dissatisfaction as Ichigo pressed his palms against his chest in order to gain his balance as he turned away. Ichigo's ears had turned an alluring shade of red and Kenpachi's normal grin extended even farther as the tightness in Ichigo's shoulders betrayed his true emotions.

However tempted he may have been to step closer to the substitute shinigami and grind his formidable erection into the orange-head's tight, shapely rear, he controlled his reaction with a tiny fluctuation in his reiatsu, ignoring the pointed, smug look Urahara gave him. He had all weekend to do _much _more than that to his scowling Strawberry.

"If you're finished," Hitsugaya's voice sharply floated over the group and they started once more through the gateway. Minutes later, they arrived within the seireitei, stepping out onto a large courtyard located outside of the squad six barracks. Renji and Rukia took the lead at that point, guiding everyone over to a communal hall that had purposely been set aside for Ichigo's birthday at Rukia's request. Several more people awaited them there; Shuhei, who went directly over to Ishida and smiled as the Quincy blushed, long hands twining together as Shuhei pressed a slow kiss to the reddening Quincy's mouth. Momo was also waiting at the door; she greeted Hitsugaya with a pat on his white-haired head that made him snap at her out of reflex but blush quietly, the pair lingering close to one another even after they walked through the doorway. Captain Kuchiki, who didn't look at any of them as they walked past, stood patiently by the door, his tekkou-clad hands hidden in his sleeves, slate-gray eyes fixed on one person. Renji separated from the rest of the group to greet his captain, the pleasure in his face evident. Apparently their relationship extended deeper than that, Ichigo noted, as Renji leaned close to Byakuya even as the sixth squad captain's arm around wound around his lieutenant's waist and his hand came to rest on Renji's hip with a possessive curl of his slender fingers. Only Byakuya Kuchiki could do something so openly gay with a fellow shinigami without even the slightest hint of embarrassment or insecurity, his face remaining as pale and unperturbed as always. Renji looked red enough for both of them however as Rukia glanced knowingly at them and Urahara's threesome gave low, husky remarks as they passed by into the hall. Ichigo also noted that Orihime and Rangiku seemed to revolve around Rukia, with surprising tenderness on Orihime's part and enthusiastic passion on Rangiku's part. All these threesomes were making him blush at the unwanted flow of thoughts of the antics they all probably got up to…

"Ichigo, go inside before I'm tempted to drag your ass out to fight even if it is your party," Kenpachi growled, next to his ear, which caused Ichigo to practically lunge forward at the ghosting of the man's breath over the back of his sensitive neck, and the consequent flushing press of his electrifying reiatsu around Ichigo's body. The way his name sounded in the older male's husky growl made him shiver and he forced himself not to look back at Kenpachi as he walked forward.

Ichigo entered the large hall feeling giddy and uneasy as he felt the eleventh squad captain's gaze on him. All thoughts of Zaraki swept from his mind however as he stared in awe at his surroundings. Despite his trepidation at the thought of things he might be forced to go through in this 'coming of age' party, what he was currently seeing made him feel slightly foolish at having doubted Rukia's determination.

The hall was entirely covered in one section in pillows; everywhere laid comfortable looking futons, body pillows, and rugs that looked all too inviting after the long day of school he'd had. Another section was devoted entirely to the consuming of sake, as was evidenced by Shunsui's low humming as he poured cups for everyone already inside the room. Ichigo swallowed a little at the thought of getting drunk and perhaps, if he was lucky, being able to see … other people lose their inhibitions around him. Another part of the room had an elaborate buffet of food which Ishida was primly helping himself to as Shuhei tagged dutifully after him (the two dark haired males exchanging low words which caused both of their faces to flush), a few others (Yoruichi and Soi Fon, and Rukia's threesome) were helping themselves to the large chocolate fondue fountain Rukia had no doubt commandeered from the Living World for the party.

He felt a large blush coming on at the idea that Rukia had planned this party with so much dedication, simply because it was his birthday. He smiled at her for the first time that night as she glanced over at him and waved, grinning widely as Rangiku pressed against her _accidentally_ as she reached across the smaller soul reaper's chest to grab another banana to dip into the chocolate fountain.

Ichigo didn't really know where to go first but, as Rukia's group called out in eager voices to him he made up his mind and walked over, fighting a sharp intake of breath as Kenpachi walked behind him toward the sake group, the edge of his white captain's haori brushing against his side as he walked a little too close. Even through his own shihakusho the subtle, inconsiderable touch made his hands tighten as he forced himself to continue walking toward Rukia.

Rukia's gaze held the usual amount of mischief as she held up a chocolate covered strawberry to him, speared on a little wooden sword. He looked suspiciously at her for a moment before Orihime and Rangiku interrupted. "Try it," Orihime suggested, smiling as Rangiku pressed a chocolate kiss into her mouth as they shared a strawberry between them. "They're very good for you," Rangiku added as Orihime offered her another strawberry, the older shinigami licking the remaining chocolate from his friend's fingers. Ichigo blushed and turned back to Rukia, hiding his surprise as she slipped the red fruit between his lips and letting out a satisfied groan at the euphoric taste. Rukia smiled and told him, "I knew you would like it. Here, try this!" Rangiku deftly passed Rukia a banana without interrupting her kiss with Orihime, which by now involved no chocolate or fruit and was simply tongues and messy, half drunk kisses (Rangiku apparently was an expert at getting drunk fast). Rukia dipped the banana into the constant stream of chocolate and held it up for Ichigo, the slim tapered end resting against his lip for a minute before his tongue slid out and tasted the morsel presented to him.

Rukia grinned to herself as she watched Ichigo's eyes close and he savoured the human treat she'd commandeered from Urahara's shop, subtly gauging the reactions of the other males around the room as the oblivious orange-head sucked on the all-too-phallic object with obvious enjoyment. Her amused gaze fell on Kenpachi and she felt a small tingle of excitement even in her own stomach at the intense gaze the eleventh squad captain was directing at Ichigo. The man's sake cup was clenched in his white knuckled grip, the slow press of his reiatsu reached inexorably out towards them tinged with something that gave Rukia no doubt about her suspicions; Zaraki wanted Ichigo. Bad.

And if the look she'd caught Ichigo giving the man earlier was any indication, she knew that Ichigo wanted him just as badly.

And she was going to get them together. They just didn't know it yet. Another sadistic grin crossed her face as she decided to push her luck and test Zaraki's patience once more. She grabbed another banana and dipped it into the chocolate, pushing it directly into Ichigo's mouth as the substitute glared at her before closing his chestnut eyes once more, a faint blush of heat banding his cheeks as his tongue twined around the fruit.

Rukia chanced a look at Kenpachi and was slightly disappointed to find the man had turned away, but her hopes were renewed as she saw the formidable captain kicking the shards of his sake cup under the table in a subtle attempt to hide that he'd shattered it in his grip. Yachiru giggled and yelled loudly about how Kenny was clumsy before the man reached up and tossed Yachiru into a sake bowl with a disgruntled look at the other shinigami. They eyed him suspiciously before Shunsui obligingly passed the other captain another cup of sake, a barely-visible smirk curling his lips.

Oh yes. Dear Kenny wanted Ichigo. He had it bad for the orange haired vizard; even at her level of strength she could feel the seductive and luring quality of Kenpachi's reiatsu. She could tell that he was focusing all of his spiritual pressure directly on Ichigo, who, unfortunately for Kenpachi and much to Rukia's secret-yaoi-fan-girl dismay, appeared utterly ignorant to the captain's invisible advances.

x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x

After a while of everyone helping themselves to food and sake, Rukia called everyone's attention to her. "We've arranged for everyone to go tomorrow to a hot spring, so if you need anything I suggest you write it down because I doubt any of you will remember in the morning." Most everyone grinned back at her, with the exception of Byakuya and Hitsugaya, who gave her and the rest of the shinigami disapproving looks.

Ichigo meanwhile felt a rush of fear and elation fill him at the thought of bathing… communally, with everyone. His gaze snuck over to Kenpachi underneath his orange bangs and he looked away just as quickly as he found the captain watching him with a calculating look on his face. What was his problem? Maybe the eleventh division captain wouldn't come to the springs, Ichigo thought a little hopefully, at the same time wanting _very_ much for the older man to prove him wrong.

Everyone disbanded once more to eat and drink, and eventually they were all lounging on the mass of pillows and futons spread everywhere, gazing appreciatively out at the sixth squad's view of the brilliant night sky through open, paper-screen doors. Ichigo relaxed on a small ridge of pillows he'd nudged into place behind his head and shoulders and sipped slowly from the cup of sake Shunsui had forced on him. Yoruichi and Soi Fon had disappeared out into the garden, and Ichigo could just see, if he sat up a little, Yoruichi's violet hair spread out over Soi Fon's lap as the younger woman plaited intricate designs with delicate, caressing hands. Even as Soi Fon finished another braid, Yoruichi surprised her by flipping her over and wrapping her arms around her former guard, lips meeting as Soi Fon wrapped her legs around Yoruich and Ichigo decided it would be best not to watch any longer.

His gaze wandered around the room to where Urahara was discussing something with Kenpachi, surprised at the intelligence that Kenpachi obviously possessed but that he had apparently never witnessed during their fights. Something about specially adapted gigais... His mind drifted and the next thing he knew, his eyes were opening and mostly everyone was passed out and the only light came from softly glowing lamps next to the fondue fountain and near the door. Actually, there was barely anyone in the room... Shuhei and Ishida lay talking quietly in a corner, a small cocoon of pillows sheltering them from prying eyes, Chad was listening quietly as Yachiru sleepily mumbled something to him (the pink haired lieutenant was nearing collapse within his spanish friend's arms, something that made him smile a little to see at the tenderness Chad displayed without shame. Other than that... everyone else was gone. Obviously not anywhere far as Shunsui suddenly walked in, clad only in a thin night yukata that was only lazily tied at the waist with his bare skin gleaming with moisture, his face lightly flushed. He grabbed three sake cups and a pitcher of liquor before he smiled at Ichigo (again with that eery, knowing look in his eyes) and then vanished once more, the doors sliding shut behind him. Renji and Byakuya were gone and he couldn't sense either of their spiritual pressure, and he had the inkling suspicion that the 6th squad captain had commandeered Renji shortly after Rukia had wished them all 'happy drinking' and taken him back to his home (it was strange to think of Byakuya -the stoic and cold faced noble- coaxing Renji - a loud-mouthed, headstrong peasant- into his bed). He could still feel Yoruichi's spirit pressure close by, however, and looked out on the lawn again through the open doors before blushing and turning away. Soi Fon was cradled within the arch of Yoruichi's body, both women naked and wrapped carelessly in blankets as they slept peacefully; Yoruichi's arms wrapped around her smaller counterpart's chest and fingers caressing her belly as Soi Fon's body perfectly matched Yoruichi's dips and hollows, melded to her like a second skin. He could also feel Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku's reiatsus a little further away and could hear muffled groans from their direction and guessed that they too were engaging in questionable activities out of sight.

Was everyone getting laid or was it just him who was sitting here unfulfilled?

Speaking of which... He casually looked over to where he'd previously seen Kenpachi sitting with Ukitake and smiled a little as he watched the way the large captain lay on his side, propped up by one arm, closed eyes and relaxed expression displayed instead of the usual insane smirk. Chad and Yachiru had also gone to sleep now, Kenpachi's lieutenant lying haphazardly over Chad's stomach and snoring loudly, Chad breathing slow and deep, dark hair tousled in his face. His gaze wandered back to Kenpachi and he sucked in a shallow breath as the man shifted in his sleep, the hand braced against his jaw flexing as he grinned maniacally. Apparently even in his dreams he wore psychotic expressions. It was endearing, however, and Ichigo watched him for a minute longer before his bladder gave a definitive complaint. Ichigo decided to go for a walk and stood up. For the hell of it, he grabbed another cup of sake that sat close to the pillow section on a stray table before walking carefully out of the room, making sure his steps were silent.

x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x

Kenpachi watched Ichigo get up through his narrowed eye, wishing for once that he'd left off his signature eye patch so he could have followed the substitute's path better without making his awakened state known. Deciding to spite his common mandate of leaving on all of his reiatsu repressing accessories, he pulled off his eye patch, blinking as he felt his reiatsu equalize throughout his body and pour into the room. The twitch Yachiru gave and the small noise the large human she was spread out on made him hastily force down the volume of power he was releasing. He worked with his teeth gritted until he had all but hidden his spiritual pressure - rather disgusted at the amount of fighting he was forced to engage in that did _not _involve blood - and then stood, walking around his lieutenant and the pair in the corner as he followed Ichigo's spiritual signature through the darkened hallways. He was surprised when he passed an open door and saw Ichigo within, back to the hall as he lounged in a pool of gently steaming water. He was sitting at the edge, his hakama lying next to him and his kosode draped loosely around his waist. The fabric bunched around his elbows, exposing the strong lines of his muscled back, revealing a myriad of scars that Kenpachi stared at with something akin to lust and another emotion he knew lay alongside his need to fight and dominate. Ichigo let his head tilt back, revealing the tender side of his throat (he growled under his breath as his erection went from 'it's there' to 'I want to fuck him until he can't walk') and then, without so much as a warning to Kenpachi (not as if Ichigo knew the other man was there in the first place), dropped his kosode -revealing that he was naked underneath- and waded into the pool. As Ichigo moved, his body flexed and he found himself staring at the teen's long legs meeting smoothly with his small backside, something Kenpachi was having a hard time looking at without lunging into the room and throwing Ichigo onto the ground. To make things worse, Ichigo turned to the side so Kenpachi was presented with a nice view of his closed eyes, bare chest, caramel nipples, rippling stomach, the lusciously round curve of his ass and the knowledge that Ichigo was indeed a beautiful, sexy, _natural _orange head.

Ichigo hadn't really been thinking that he wanted a bath when he'd stopped at the open door, all he'd been thinking was "I have to piss". He'd used the washroom within and instead of retying his hakama, had left it sitting beside him as he warily let his feet drop into the water, then allowed the rest of his legs to rest under the water, bracing himself on the edge of the pool with his elbows and relishing the feel of the cool material of his kosode rubbing gently across his back and the hot water lapping at his thighs. After drinking that second cup of sake his head felt slightly loose and blurry, and the idea of stripping down and plunging into hot water had appealed so much he hadn't been able to outweight the cons over the pros in his inebriated state. Feeling a sudden need to be completely naked, - which once again didn't occur to him was a _bad _idea - he shed his kosode and left it on the edge of the pool, walking forward into the water and enjoying the way the heated pool caressed his legs and just barely brushed against his ass when he walked. Closing his eyes, he turned slightly to the side and stretched slowly, arching his back and letting his hands trail in the water as a small breeze ghosted over his chest, tightening his nipples with a small twitch of arousal on his part.

An immense, abrupt crush of spiritual pressure caused one of his knees to collapse and he plunged neck deep into the water, spluttering as some of the liquid got in his nose. He stood and turned, crouched in a fighting stance to the door and felt the bottom of his stomach drop as none other than the eleventh squad captain stalked into the room, his eyepatch off and zanpakuto suspiciously missing. Ichigo felt his heart begin to throb in his chest as Kenpachi turned slightly to slide the door shut behind him with a loud bang, then faced Ichigo again, his lips twitching up into a grin that made his toes curl in the water. Ichigo felt another wave of panic crash on him as the older male walked toward him, freezing him within his predatory gaze, evaluating him and looking up and down his body with obvious lust. He realized that the depth of water he was standing in was giving Kenpachi quite the free show and immediately blushed before covering himself with his hands.

Ichigo splashed toward the edge of the pool where he'd left his clothes, nearly falling in the water again as he lunged for his kosode, wrapping it around his shoulders and pressing it down between his legs so the fabric wouldn't float. He pedaled backward, eyes wide as he tried to escape the approaching captain. His feet found the steps of the pool and he backed further away as his now soaking kosode weighted down his steps. Even with his body covered Ichigo felt naked under Kenpachi's gaze, the heat that coursed over him with the increasing pressure of the other man's reiatsu made him feel like he could see straight into his soul.

"I didn't know you were an exhibitionist, Ichigo," Kenpachi said, grin widening even more as his snake like tongue ran over his sharp incisors, his golden, reiatsu-laced eyes fixed on Ichigo's cinnamon hues, noting the slightly dilated, glazed look they held and the way his body shuddered as he panted. Good. His perceptions were off, meaning he wouldn't be able to run from Kenpachi. This made him growl as he let his eyes linger between Ichigo's legs, licking his lips at the thought of Ichigo naked beneath him.

"Um... I'm .. Can... Do you need something?" He blurted out, back hitting the marble wall of the courtyard behind him as his feet slipped precariously on the wet tiles beneath him, still trying to evade Kenpachi's ominous advance. The man didn't respond and he felt his irritation grow as he felt the wall behind him blare the fact that he was trapped. "_Can I help you_?" He attempted to snarl, but it came out as -even to his own ears- an alluring, husky _pant _that caused the captain to narrow his eyes and sharply inhale, gaze wandering once more to where Ichigo's hands desperately clutched his kosode together.

"Yes," he purred, watching intently as he drew closer to Ichigo, enjoying the way the younger man's skin shivered at the responding husk in his voice and the tentative glances Ichigo threw him beneath his long, fluttering eyelashes. "You can." He stopped in his advance, looking Ichigo over at about ten feet away from the substitute, and slowly, catching Ichigo's eyes with his own, removed his haori and let it crumple behind him carelessly. His gaze was fixed on Ichigo as he licked his lips again, hands moving back toward his shihakusho and grinning lasciviously at the younger shinigami.

"W-wait..." Ichigo sputtered, his voice nervous as Kenpachi advanced again, large hands making quick work of his kosode, which dropped behind him like his haori; a breadcrumb trail of clothes leading toward one _very _fucked Ichigo. "Zaraki..."

Kenpachi stopped again, a little out of arm's reach from Ichigo, his scarred hands lazily catching the knot that held up his hakama, noting again Ichigo's sharp intake of breath and the way his eyes followed his hands as he stood proudly before the orange haired male, letting his hakama slide lower on his hips. Ichigo's breath came in nothing less than short pants as he stared, like a child does at forbidden sweets, at the trail of gleaming dark hair that vanished beneath his hakama and led between his legs.

Ichigo felt waves of heat flooding him at the sight of Kenpachi's body slowly revealed to him, and was unable to pry his gaze away from the man's hands as they dexterously loosened the knot of his hakama. Ichigo shivered and unintentionally let out a little groan as wind ghosted over his flesh again, nipples hardening once more and his stomach tightening as the breeze sent a chill through his wet kosode. The captain looked up from his task, his smirk widening another few molars as he reached up and carelessly swiped the bells from his hair, shaking his head once like an irritated wolf. Ichigo stared in awe as the man's hair swept past his shoulders in black, straight locks, his fiery golden eyes visible beneath stray strands of hair that he didn't bother moving. Kenpachi was beautiful in a wild, untamed way, but not so much beautiful as fucking dangerous as hell, which seemed to turn his body into a submissive, breathless pile of goo. Kenpachi lunged, taking advantage of Ichigo's distraction, and Ichigo cried out as the man made contact with him, forcing him back against the wall, his large hands catching Ichigo's own, directly over his now _very _interested cock.

Ichigo attempted to shove Kenpachi off but the man easily overpowered him, shifting Ichigo's hands above his head in one palm as he moved one leg between Ichigo's thighs, lifting it so the shinigami was pressed firmly against him, forced to straddle Kenpachi's thigh in order to balance. His other hand reached beneath Ichigo's kosode and wrapped around his cock, large fingers twining completely around his erection and placing tingling pressure against his tip. "Agh.. stop.."

"This," Kenpachi growled as he stroked Ichigo roughly, "doesn't look like you want me to stop. In fact," he shifted his leg higher and pushed further back, spreading Ichigo's legs over his thigh and reveling in the low groan it evoked in response. "You want this. You want me," he whispered, leaning closer and licking a long, slow, torturous path up the delectable Strawberry's neck before closing his teeth around Ichigo's throat, digging his teeth in as he increased the pace of his hand around Ichigo's cock. "You are just begging to be fucked, Ichigo," Kenpachi hissed, forgoing holding his Berry's hands and gripping Ichigo's hips as he moved between the teen's thighs, forcing Ichigo to wrap his legs around Kenpachi's hips in order to remain upright as he grabbed the man's shoulders to steady himself. The taller man pressed forward, letting his clothed erection grind into the dip between Ichigo's legs, pressing up and pushing Ichigo down to meet him, his hands nails digging into his hips.

Ichigo was lost for a minute when Kenpachi moved between his legs, teeth digging into the sensitive skin of his throat and his large hands roughly stroking him; but panic returned when Kenpachi pressed up and forced his hips down, feeling the demanding throb of Kenpachi's hard on firmly rubbing between his cheeks. "Kenpachi! I mean it- agh.. p-please...stop," he panted, lost again as Kenpachi ground their hips together, his lips and tongue twining around one of his nipples and breathing heavily onto the tortured skin he left behind, cooling it and sending shivers over his skin.

Kenpachi was losing it. He wanted Ichigo. He wanted to fuck him, to be buried inside his Strawberry to the hilt, to make Ichigo scream his name until he passed out as Kenpachi plunged into the place he knew no one had ever touched Ichigo before. Taking advantage of Ichigo's pleasured daze, he shifted his grip on the teen, bracing him on one bent leg as he reached behind and beneath Ichigo's kosode, fingers brushing his skin, searching. He knew he'd found what he was looking for when his fingers met a quivering pucker and Ichigo let out a very feminine sounding shriek and clenched his thighs around Kenpachi's hips. "No, don't! Ke-" His voice caught in a choked sob as Kenpachi slid his finger inside Ichigo's hole, the unfamiliar sensation burning through him as he writhed against the older man in discomfort.

"It gets better, Ichigo," Kenpachi growled into his ear, sealing his mouth once more over Ichigo's pulse and pulling and sucking the skin there until he left a bright purple and red mark, biting down and watching as the mark bled and deepened, matching the shape of his mouth. Ichigo screamed hoarsely as he pressed another finger inside along with the first, scissoring them apart and hooking them inside of Ichigo.

"Take them out, please Ken.. agh..!" Another finger. Kenpachi's control almost snapped when Ichigo bucked harshly against him and cried out against his jaw, lips running across his neck as he thrashed, gasping for air and trying to lift his hips away. His hands dug into his back, his thighs clamping tighter still around him as Kenpachi mercilessly thrust three fingers in and out of Ichigo's ass, holding him firmly in place with his body and stroking his flagging erection with single minded intention. Ichigo's nails tore across his back and he hissed as he felt blood trail behind the cuts. He rotated his fingers and thrust them deeper in Ichigo, enjoying the responding scream and raking of nails on his shoulders.

"Ah, please," Ichigo cried out, whether in pain or pleasure he didn't know. Ichigo's movement over Kenpachi's fingers brought them face to face and the captain leaned forward, tongue tracing the plump lines of Ichigo's lips before tilting to the side and forcefully pressing his mouth over Ichigo's, growling into the teen's mouth as his tongue swept inside, tangling with Ichigo's hesitant tongue. He pulled out his fingers then, as he kissed Ichigo, shifting the shinigami up as he yanked his hakama down, baring his erection. His hands parted Ichigo's cheeks and he pressed upward, feeling the resistance and growling as he used his fingers to spread Ichigo open above his straining cock.

Ichigo, much to Kenpachi's lust driven mind's surprise, bolted when he felt Kenpachi beginning to breach him. He moved upwards first, breaking Kenpachi's hold on him, his movements so fast Kenpachi couldn't quite follow them as he felt bare pressure on his shoulder as Ichigo launched himself off of his back, landing on the opposite side of the pool. He turned around, the haze around his vision disappearing as he lunged after Ichigo, clearing the pool in one stride, cursing as his hakama tangled around his thighs, slowing him down as Ichigo crashed through the sliding doors and darted away, free, into the dark house.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Ichigo," He shouted after his Strawberry, feeling the fading pressure of Ichigo's reiatsu as the full implication of his situation hit him. "Damn it." He growled, punching the tiled wall leading to the washroom and ignoring the small clatter of broken tiles that followed. He kicked his hakama off his legs and threw it beside Ichigo's forgotten hakama, running his hands over the shinigami's clothing and inhaling his scent before grumbling to himself and sitting back against the pool wall and grimly taking care of his denied erection.

x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x

Rukia didn't quite know what to make of things when, in the middle of quite a pleasant session of sex with Rangiku and Orihime, Ichigo slammed into their room and dove beneath the sheets, sobbing loudly.

They all stared at the lump in the bedclothes for a minute before Rangiku passed Rukia her night clothes, dressing herself and helping Orihime into hers. Rukia gently shifted closer to Ichigo and rested her hand on his back, frowning as he twitched away from her with a broken sob. She gazed up at Rangiku, lost.

The older woman shifted so she was facing Ichigo, then gently slid the sheets back, revealing the substitute shinigami. She kept her face neutral as she took in Ichigo's tear streaked face, and the way he'd drawn his knees up to his chest. He covered his face with white-knuckled hands as the sheets left him, and they all moved a little closer, feeling protective as they watched the normally stoic teen sob unashamedly.

Rangiku gently lay next to Ichigo, slowly introducing her nearness to him so he wouldn't panic. When he didn't bolt, she let her arms pull him close and shifted so his head lay on her chest, running her fingers through his bright hair and crooning in a low voice to him. "Ichigo, what happened?" There was no answer and she merely relaxed, allowing him to find reassurance within her embrace. They all breathed in as a particularly harsh spike in his reiatsu pressed down on them as he sobbed again, fading as he breathed shallowly, coaxed by Rangiku's hands into taking deeper breaths.

Rukia glanced at Rangiku before moving closer, watching as Ichigo drew his knees up again, letting out a hiss and flinching at the movement. Suspicious, and dreading what she knew she would find, she slowly moved his kosode off his legs, noting the absence of his hakama. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the appearance of the ten bruised crescents that marked his hips, then looked lower and suppressed a growl at his reddened entrance, and the blood that tinged his thighs and leaked slowly from his opening. Ichigo shivered and whimpered as she smoothed his kosode back over his hips. Her gaze moved over Ichigo, landing on a vivid purple mark on his throat which bled sluggishly, teeth marks visible against his pale skin. Her lips quivered with the need to shout her fury as she looked up at Rangiku, her anger mirrored in the lieutenant's face. Orihime moved behind Ichigo, resting her hand on his hip and murmuring softly to him. "I'm going to heal you, ok? Kurosaki-kun." She moved her hand lower, keeping the pressure minimal as she chanted the mantra for her power and focused on the glowing field that surrounded his hips. A minute later, his shaking subsided a little and he breathed a bit easier. Orihime pulled the sheets up over his waist and tucked it around him as she healed his neck, gently wiping the blood away with her sleeve.

Rukia gestured to Rangiku and the woman gently turned Ichigo so he transferred to Orihime, face nested in the crook of her neck as Orihime resumed stroking his back. Rangiku stood slowly, crouching for a moment and putting a pillow behind Ichigo's back and tucking the blankets closer around his back before straightening. Orihime watched as the two women walked quietly out of the room, sliding the door open carefully and stepping out into the hall.

Rukia closed the door behind her, letting out the breath she'd been holding in. She rested her forehead against Rangiku's back, twining her arms around the woman's waist. "You know what must have happened, Rangiku."

"I know. I'm going to _kill _him," the lieutenant hissed, her reiatsu taking on a dangerous edge as they turned and walked down the hallway. "You never force anyone into sex. And you never make your lover bleed." She turned around, and Rukia felt a shiver of fear at the killing look in Matsumoto's eyes. "Ever."

It wasn't hard to follow the oppressive reiatsu to the bathing room where Ichigo had fled. They glanced at the shattered door and looked at one another with determination before stepping delicately into the room.

x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x

Ichigo was so ashamed. He was lying curled into Inoue's arms and still shaking, the occasional whimper escaping him as his hands clutched the front of her robes. His ass still hurt, phantom pains ghosting through him as he shuddered. Most of the burning had subsided when Orihime had healed him, but that didn't help remove the sensation of Kenpachi's fingers as they tore into him without pause, and the momentary press of his oversized erection into his torn entrance.

"Ichigo? It's ok... you don't have to tell me what happened. I'm here for you," he felt her chin rest on his head and tried to relax as her comforting hands made slow circles across his tense shoulders. He felt much better now that the spirit pressure around him was decidedly feminine and comforting, not invasive. Kenpachi's reiatsu had been piercing and dominating, fighting his down and forcing him to submit.

He shook again at the memory, and Orihime paused in her ministrations. "Ichigo..."

"Please... Orihime," he whispered. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't Ichigo. Just tell me.. did.. he.. do this to you?" She already knew the answer but tightened her embrace around Ichigo as he nodded, his face burning as tears slicked down his cheeks.

"I _like _him, Orihime. I do. But I can't go through... that, again. I can't. You have no idea," he said, his voice angry and hurt as his hands clenched on her robe. "How much it hurt. I couldn't stop him. I asked him to. I begged him to. And he didn't, he just... kept going. He was going to go all the way, but I snapped and ran. I couldn't... couldn't..." He started sobbing again and Orihime hugged him to her, her own eyes pricking with tears. She loved Ichigo in a way she thought was romantic until she'd met Rukia and Rangiku, but now she knew it was a love like he was her brother, and she would do anything to see him happy.

"Rangiku and Rukia will set him straight, Ichigo."

"What?" He cried out, sitting up abruptly and staring at the door. They were going to defend him? Oh gods.. They were walking to their own deaths. And then Kenpachi would know where he was...

"Ichigo." Orihime's hand pulled him from his half upright position back down, and also pulled him away from his nightmarish assumptions. "They can hold their own. And they won't let Zaraki get anywhere near you. Just sleep, and try to relax."

It was hard to do so, thinking of Kenpachi prowling through the halls, but Orihime must have used some of her power to relax him as she held him, because his eyes slipped shut, despite his reservations.

x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x

Kenpachi did look guilty, Rukia thought, as the man attempted to explain himself with Rangiku standing waist deep in the water before him, digging her nails into his groin and yelling furiously at him. The captain looked like he easily could have overpowered her, but the grip the other shinigami had on his privates was obviously keeping him from throwing her across the room. That, and his face had changed to one of pained remorse as Rangiku ranted, in non stop growls, punctuating each sentence with a vicious squeeze below.

"He is huddled in our room, crying, _bleeding_, and won't let any of us touch him. I don't care who you are. I'm going to castrate you Zaraki, captain or not! He's not some unbreakable force, he's human, even if he has shinigami powers. Which means he's weaker, more fragile. Which also means you practically raped him and now his self worth has sunk to just about nothing. If you really like him you sure have a damn good way of showing it, you perverted bastard." She finished her rant, lifting her hands off his nether regions and stepping closer, her face inches from his as she hissed something lower that Rukia couldn't hear.

Zaraki mouth tightened and his eyes narrowed as he held up his hands. "Look, Matsumoto-"

"No you look, _Captain_!" He flinched and opened his mouth again, Rangiku interrupted whatever he was going to say as she slapped him across the face. For once, it seemed like a bare handed strike had actually broken his skin with the force of reiatsu she had behind the hit, his lip bleeding slightly.

His brow furrowed as he gripped her hand before she could strike again and Rukia stepped forward, kido spells flashing through her mind as she watched for Kenpachi's reaction. He forced Rangiku away from him, standing up and straightening before her. "I want Ichigo. I've never hidden that fact. But-"

"But nothing! You made him bleed, Zaraki!"

"I've made him bleed before-"

"Never from the _ass_!"

Zaraki paused, eyes narrowing. "He's bleeding?"

Rukia strode forward, looking down at the captain as she interrupted. "He was. Orihime healed him, and you're damn lucky she did. You tore him up really good, Zaraki," she hissed, recalling the site she'd witnessed between Ichigo's legs. "He liked you Zaraki. Maybe not now, but he did. And you really returned the favour didn't you?"

"He didn't ask me to stop when I was jerking him off."

"He asked you to stop when you put your fingers in his ass without lube or even having the deceny to ask his permission before you ripped him open," Rukia countered, gazing at his hand. Zaraki looked at where she pointed and frowned at the blood on his fingers. He hadn't even noticed.

Rangiku snarled and jabbed him in the chest. "You make me sick. Don't even think of going near Ichigo, you bastard. You've done enough. He just came of age and this is how you treat him? I no longer respect you as a captain." She turned away and hauled herself out of the pool, marching past Rukia. "I'm going back to the room, Rukia. I don't like the company here." She left, glancing back as Rukia stayed, but gave a firm nod at the look in Rukia's eyes.

Kenpachi seemed to deflate when Matsumoto left, and Rukia saw the remorse in his eyes. He muttered to himself, just loud enough that she could hear. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

She snorted and bending down and grabbing Ichigo's hakama, then sat down across from him, letting her feet dangle in the pool as he looked up at her. "Well, you did. Now get over it and go apologize." She began folding his hakama, laying it aside and staring at the large man before her.

"Like that crazy bitch will let me get anywhere near Ichigo."

Rukia didn't remark on the insult to her lover. She kicked water at Kenpachi and growled at him. "Don't act so miserable. You aren't the hard done by person here. Ichigo will forgive you, Kenpachi. He loves you. I wasn't lying when I said that. The point is, he was drunk, vulnerable, and you took advantage of him. He felt panicked and cornered when you wouldn't stop and did the only thing he thought of in that situation. He's calmed down now with Orihime, but it will take him some time to get over the things you did to him."

"That doesn't change the fact that I still want him, Kuchiki. Do you think I'm a monster? Because I am. I've never pretended to be otherwise, and Ichigo knows what I am."

"Nevertheless. You need to give him the chance to say no."

"Hell. No," Kenpachi snarled, rebellion flashing in his eyes as he glared at Rukia.

"Then you can say goodbye to the chance of ever having sex with Ichigo. He's not the arrogant fighter you suppose, Kenpachi. He's sensitive and breakable and he needs you to love him- slowly. You need to start off gentle. And I'm not saying you can't pound him into your bed once he's ready, I'm saying you need to take it slow and show him you respect his limits before he lets you inside him."

Kenpachi still looked slightly mutinous and Rukia sighed, knowing he was still going to go after Ichigo. "Do you want my help or not, Kenpachi Zaraki?"

"Help?" He growled, suspicious at the smaller shinigami's sudden change of heart.

"I can get you Ichigo, Kenpachi. But you're going to have to play by my rules."

"I'm not going to act like a love sick idiot, Kuchiki."

"You won't need to. I have the perfect solution to your problem. Maybe if you're lucky he might even let you fuck him. Who knows? But I'm only helping if you can swear you won't lose control again." Rukia stared at him, her unnerving purple eyes locked on his own as he considered her offer.

It was true... Ichigo probably wouldn't let him get anywhere near him without Rukia's interference... "Well?"

"It's a deal."

x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x

**ARRGGHHH. It absolutely killed me to make Kenpachi such a bastard at first. I'm SORRYYYY. But seriously? The canon character would honestly do nothing less than what I've written, if he were ever in that situation. **

**I still feel bad though. Oh well. Ichigo (and his ass) will recover.**

**IT WILL GET LESS NON-CON-Y after this!**

**Yay for consensual (or at least partially consensual) LEMONS!**

**Ahem. I will go hide in my closet now that I've revealed this angsty, smutty side of myself. (I am so embarrassed I wrote this rapeage... -hides under quilt-)**

**Hadasah**


	2. Saturday

**Hello again! I'm sorry to have left you all at such a crucial point but that was really all I could write at that point. (My creative writing skills go to pot once I've written for more than a couple hours.) Plus I'm sorry for the er... like month lapse in writing. Major fail to moi. **

**Anyway...**

**I am really looking forward to Day Two of Ichigo's party, mostly because I love seeing characters drown in awkwardness and feeling guilty over shit they've put people through.**

**Mainly- Zaraki looking like a dumb shit rapist in front of everyone! YAY! **

***ahem***

**But seriously, I don't condone or support or like or whatever the hell you think, about rape. It's wrong, unless you're experimenting with some S&M with a CONSENTING partner, and it's a criminal offence.**

**Plus let me say it would hurt _like a bitch _to get raped in the ass, or had done to you what Ichigo had done to him. Owie. No lube, no love. Good policy to keep. (plus even with lube it hurts/stretches you a little- the amount of pain is in conjunction with your partner's awareness of your body... so ... consenualness... yes. USE IT.)**

**Anywho. Let's put that all in the past and get on with the more consensual, loving side of things.**

**Also, I would really like to dedicate this chapter and the previous one to BonneNuit, for inspiring me to write all that I could in KenIchi yaoi. Seriously, you are a Goddess. I would never have found the courage to write the hardcore stuff without first reading some of your amazing work. Thank you!**

**To ALL the people who've reviewed... **

I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi

BonneNuit

noien-sama

oichigo-11

Sleepingstep

chibispiritwalker

KakashixIrukaLover

Gin Katana

VampireNamedRaphael

demoniccheezit

Idrill-Tales

**you are gems of loveliness and support! I hit a ... curses... writer's block halfway through this chapter when I began to doubt my ability to pull off this cacophony of psychotic smut I've dubbed 'romance'. However, the eagerness and longing for the next installment I read in your reviews prompted me to get my ass off its proverbial couch and write some goddamn SEX..ER...ROMANCE.**

**PS... I super SUPER love Kenpachi. It killed me to make him a complete jackass... Because even though he is... I just want him to LOVE ICHIGO... BAHH -weeps-... even if it involves slight rapeage... mahaha..**

x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x

**Coming of Age**

**Part Two: Saturday**

x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x

Ichigo woke, slowly, his mind fuzzy and throbbing a bit from the sake he'd drunk last night. Everything that had happened was a bit blurry, but he remembered most of what had happened. Images of Kenpachi against him, touching and biting made him groan and he turned back over and pulled the sheets over his head. He could feel Orihime next to him, her breathing soft and slow, Rangiku, snoring raucously on his other side, and Rukia, cuddled between him and Rangiku, breathing quiet and faster than the other two women. She must have been awake because a second later, she poked his cheek beneath the sheets.

"Ichigo," she whispered,"come have breakfast with me."

"I'm not getting up," he hissed back, conscious of Orihime shifting next to him and yawning as she woke.

"You can't avoid him forever," Rukia shot back, joining Ichigo under the covers and glaring at him. Ichigo gazed back at her, apprehension on his face at the thought of seeing Kenpachi again, only hours after the man had all but raped him. Rukia saw the thoughts in his eyes and flicked his nose. "You know he didn't really mean it that way, Ichigo. He lost control and you were drunk. Just let him apologize."

"I'm not going anywhere near that bastard," he promised, his eyes narrow and brow furrowed in his usual scowl as he turned away from her and wriggled closer to Orihime.

"Good morning, Kurosaki- kun," she mumbled, and he felt her stretch against him, yawning hugely before she sat up. He grumbled and rolled onto his back, glaring at the sheets above him before they were yanked away. Rangiku sat on top of him, her weight barely noticeable as she regarded him with raised eyebrows.

"Up."

"No."

"Get. Up."

"Fuck. You."

"I'll show Renji that picture with you and Byakuya," she said, leaning closer and grinning at him.

"Rukia!" He turned so he could glare at the violet-eyed, innocent looking girl beside him.

"Yes?"

"You swore you wouldn't show anyone!"

"What can I say, Ichigo? She's good at persuading people," she grinned at Matsumoto and leaned over, kissing the large breasted woman before standing up and walking away. Orihime joined her and offered a hand to Rangiku.

All three women stood and glared at him for a minute as he laid on his back, returning their glares with crossed arms and stubborn faces.

They looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders. "Well, we warned him," Rukia said, before all three of them darted forward, Rukia and Orihime grabbing his ankles and Rangiku grabbing him under the arms. They lugged his flailing, shrieking body out into the hallway, marching swiftly down the hall and tossing him in the pool he'd sat in last night, laughing at his soaked expression when he surfaced, choking and spluttering and flailing like a badly decapitated farm animal.

Rangiku and Orihime turned, still smiling as they walked away and Rukia knelt next to the pool, waiting until they left before brushing away Ichigo's hair from his eyes and regarding his silence patiently. "Why'd you bring me here, Rukia," he muttered eventually, fists clenching beneath the water as he avoided her eyes, his skin quivering visibly, whether from the cold or the memories she didn't know.

"So you could talk." She responded, helping him out of the pool, voice flat and without pity.

"I don't need to talk to anyone," he snapped, letting her pull off his kosode and hand him a towel. It didn't really occur to him to be embarrassed at being naked in front of Rukia. She was just.. Rukia. She took the towel from him and helped him into a summer yukata, tying the sash for him before stepping back to stare at him with vivid purple eyes.

"Well someone else needs to talk to _you_, Ichigo." She turned and walked toward the door, opening it and stepping to the side as someone he desperately didn't want to see ducked to enter the room. "I'm coming back in five minutes, Zaraki. You better have begged for forgiveness by the time I get back or it's your ass in that pool with all of us against you," she warned, glaring at him. He looked down at her with a scowling expression, but nodded as she left, shutting the door behind herself, leaving Ichigo alone with Kenpachi.

x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x

"Is it really a good idea to leave that bastard alone with Ichigo, Rukia?" Rangiku was very upset at Rukia's plan, but her lover's pleas to let it proceed as she had agreed with Kenpachi had sated her, if only to know that the arrogant man was being forced to admit his faults for once.

"He won't hurt him, Rangiku. They're both sober now, and Kenpachi feels like shit, even if he won't say so out loud. Ichigo just needs to punch him for a bit."

"I hope you're right," Rangiku replied as she drank her hangover tea, the sense of unease written on her face that was not easily soothed by Orihime's fingers twined around her own, or Rukia's reassurances of Ichigo's safety. Kenpachi was a loose cannon. Ichigo didn't need anymore shit happening to make him really panic or shut down. She knew he could take a lot of shit and pressure, and he probably was just shaken up over last night, but she, for one, was not exactly thrilled at the prospect of having to deal with a mentally and emotionally distrubed teenager should things go less than as her lover planned.

x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x

Ichigo's breathing was nervous, his eyes downcast, unable to meet Kenpachi's gaze. His shoulders were tight and hunched, a submissive position the fiery substitute had never displayed before. It made a sickening twist of anger and guilt swim inside of him and he cursed the confusing array of emotions that were all at once deciding to plague him. He felt like growling and attacking the teen again to make him snap out of it, but Rukia's promise and helpful words stopped him. He wanted Ichigo to like him. So he was playing by her damn _rules_.

"Ichigo." He looked to the side and watched out of the corners of his eyes as the younger male flinched and glanced at him quickly. Another twist of guilt and barely suppressed irritation. Why was he being so damn womanly? The part of him that he knew was a heartless conquerer was showing through and he turned away to hide his expression. "Come on." _Don't corner him, let him come to you_.

Kenpachi walked towards the exit of the room, gesturing for Ichigo to follow, feeling the younger male's tentative approach behind him and allowing Ichigo his space, no matter how it irked him to do so. He stopped at the door, turning his shoulders and meeting Ichigo's eyes for a moment before those golden-brown eyes turned away, face pale and fists tight beneath his shihakusho. "We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" Ichigo snapped after a moment, his anger outweighing his fear as he stalked forward, closer to the door and shaking inwardly as his steps brought him equally closer to Kenpachi.

"Just come with me," the captain said, his tone leaving no doubt of his dominant nature.

Ichigo fought the urge to step away, shunpo back to Rukia's room and hide in blankets like the coward he felt he was, and muttered back,"I don't trust you."

"I ain't asking you to trust me, Kurosaki. I'm asking you to come and talk with me somewhere where you can look me in the eyes without flinching." _Don't insult or belittle him_. Damn it, he forgot.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Ichigo screamed at him, fury and humiliation at the memory of Kenpachi's suggestion burning in him like the painful surges of reiatsu that came whenever his hollow attempted to take control. Ichigo snarled, his insides quivering even as he turned, and, before Kenpachi could react, punching him in the face. He stood scowling, fidgeting with the sleeves of his yukata, his bravado wearing away and leaving his nerves stretched thin as he waited for the captain's response.

"Well, that's more like it," Kenpachi grinned, before Ichigo glared at him and pointed, jabbing his finger against his chest and stepping closer. _Don't act like a battle-crazy, insensitive asshole. _He forgot again.

"That doesn't get you off for any of the shit you pulled last night. I- I'm not a goddamn _prostitute_, you asshole! If I'd wanted you to fuck me, I would have asked. I asked you to _stop_. What the fuck is so hard to understand about that? Bastard." Even though his face had turned bright red at the insinuation of the possibility of wanting Kenpachi as a partner, his purposeful anger smoothed the edges of his fear of retaliation from the much larger male and gave him confidence.

Ichigo moved to leave the room but Kenpachi's palm slammed into the frame of the door before Ichigo. His heart jumped and squeezed painfully as Kenpachi leaned forward and glared down at Ichigo. Kenpachi stared at the orangette, ready to snarl an answer back at him before he grimaced and clenched his fist, pulling back and straightening again, controlling the vicious urge he had to retort spitefully and gain the upper hand.

_Apologize. Profusely._

"I'm sorry for not stopping, Ichigo," he ground out, attempting to make his teeth stop grinding and focusing on Ichigo as the teen froze, his face going from afraid to momentarily blank before growing suspicious.

"You're a really bad liar, Zaraki." _Don't shout at him, or try to prove your point physically. Talk to him like you want him to listen, to care about what you have to say._

"I'm not lying. I want you, but I want you willing. Last night was... a mistake," Kenpachi breathed out, ignoring the sense of weakness, of forced humility that came from admitting a wrong. It was worth it for Ichigo, he reminded himself as he watched the shadows of the vizard's face twitch and deepen as he looked down, jaw clenching. "I hurt you," he continued, trailing his fingers over Ichigo's neck where he'd marked him the night before. Ichigo flinched instinctively at the contact but stayed his ground, gazing apprehensively at Kenpachi as the man remained too close to him, still and towering before Ichigo.

Kenpachi stared at the smooth, unbroken skin, remembering the other places he'd hurt the younger male. He felt guilt sweep through him as Ichigo's mouth wobbled and his brow furrowed, his former intent expression slipping as he let his head dip so his face was hidden from the other's prying gaze.

"You did more than hurt me, Kenpachi," Ichigo said, his voice low and shaking, barely controlled. Ichigo felt his fingers clenching the hem of his sleeves in tight rolls and breathed out before he continued, determined to say what he had been unable to process the night before. "I wanted you. I wanted you so badly you don't even know..." He looked up at the older man and Kenpachi's eyes narrowed at the glassy, swimming look in Ichigo's eyes before controlling his expression. Ichigo's hands, shaking, lifted from his sides and curled around the edges of Kenpachi's haori over his chest. He let his grip on Ichigo's arms drop slowly, giving the teen the chance to run as they stood closer together than they'd been since Kenpachi had pressed him to the wall. Rukia had said this proximity would be another test to see whether Ichigo was truly willing to give him another chance. _Let him take the lead. Don't touch him or get in his space, you'll ruin any chance of him getting closer or trusting you._

Ichigo stayed where he was, close to Kenpachi and looking up at him, albeit with tears glossing his eyes and tremors making slow ripples in the folds of his shihakusho; but he wasn't running. "I was drunk last night, and I know you were as well... but I don't think I can forget the fact that you were going to rape me." There. He'd said it. It was hard to say the word, because even though he hadn't wanted it, the feelings of arousal he got from the other man's attention were undeniable. It was hard for his mind to differentiate the two disparate emotions and Ichigo felt the harsh contrast of what he really wanted from the captain.

Kenpachi wanted to deny that rape part, but he didn't want to scare or piss Ichigo off, so he remained silent, staring down at the orange head who, by now, had his gaze focused on the floor again.

"All I want to know is... why didn't you stop? How can I trust you if I think you're just going to force me? How do you expect me to lo..." Ichigo cut himself off as tears escaped him and he grit his teeth, hiding his face from Kenpachi beneath his hair as he bent his head lower. Damn it. Love wasn't supposed to factor into this conversation. Ichigo had only meant to verify Kenpachi's interest in him, not ask the dominant and unforgiving male if he felt tingling butterflies everytime Ichigo walked past. He felt like an idiot now, besides being residually scared and confused.

Kenpachi saw the internal bruising Ichigo was giving himself and struggled with the bred response of a warrior; that love was uneeded and for the weak. Ichigo needed his response, not what his pride told him.

_Tell him **why **you want him; not for sex or lust, but why you want **him**. _

Kenpachi, chancing the fact that Ichigo might run, or punch him, or scream- slowly slid one hand under Ichigo's chin and raised his head, meeting his teary gaze and leaning closer. Giving Ichigo all the time in the world to escape, he stepped closer, his hands resting lightly, not restraining, on Ichigo's shoulders as he lowered his mouth toward Ichigo's, the hand he used to lift Ichigo's chin sliding down and away. He lingered, a breath away from the teen's lips, iron control in his body as he felt Ichigo's quivering beneath him, the soft breaths puffing over his skin, before he moved closer and kissed Ichigo, slow and long and light and gentle. Kenpachi felt Ichigo's chest heave with a conflicted sob and slid his hands over Ichigo's chest and arms, heat pouring from his skin, trying to reassure. Apologize for everything. Make Ichigo relax and give in to him. It was fucking _hard _seeing the kid who'd cut him into a bloody pulp hundreds of times cry, let alone allow anyone this close to him.

The quiet whimpers faded from Ichigo as his mouth pressed, hesitating, quickly back at Kenpachi's before retreating, only to have the other male follow his movements and keep them connected, fingers caressing him and kneading his tensed muscles. The captain felt the flutter of Ichigo's reiatsu as he battled the small bleeding of arousal into his senses.

Kenpachi pulled away a moment later, rubbing his thumbs over Ichigo's arms as he looked down at redhead. "I can't say I didn't realize what I was doing when you asked me to stop, Ichigo. I knew. You know I can't give you a fucking poem over how shitty I might feel, but- I know that I wanted you so badly, I couldn't control myself any longer. You were vulnerable and exposed and everything about you just told me to take you. I thought I was just ignoring a virgin's usual fear. I know that's not it. I wanted you so badly I couldn't stand the possibility that you might not want me back. So I took advantage of you and tried to take what you weren't ready to give. I'm sorry, Ichigo. If I freaked you out or made you bleed, it wasn't what I wanted." Well. Rukia's schooling of somewhat more classy vocabulary had helped a little. He didn't sound like a red-hut district buyer attempting to persuade a whore. He sounded sincere. Well, to his ears at least.

Ichigo ran Kenpachi's words over in his head... again and again. The apology and sincerity was there, but he couldn't surpass the reluctance he felt, even over the clumsy, truthful attraction Kenpachi presented to him. He lifted his head again, his lips parted, taking in the heat that was restrained in Kenpachi's eyes, and the way he held himself away from Ichigo.

The silence dragged between them and Ichigo slowly, hesitating, raised one hand and pressed it against Kenpachi's chest, feeling the slow thunder of his heart beneath his skin that felt like it was burning beneath Ichigo's palm. Kenpachi reached out, his hand bringing Ichigo closer and he rested his chin on the bright orange hair, wrapping his arms loosely around Ichigo as he pressed a kiss to Ichigo's head. "Ichigo..."

"One more chance," came the muffled reply, a long stretch of silence later. "One. Don't fuck it up, please. I like you," he muttered, and Kenpachi felt his skin twitch as Ichigo's lips pressed against his chest where his head rested against him. _If he gives you another chance you are pretty damn lucky. Don't throw a victory dance or try to kiss or touch him. Let him make the moves._

He stood that way with Ichigo a minute longer and lifted his head when Ichigo pulled back, his brown eyes troubled but his body more relaxed. There was a faint blush on his cheeks as he leaned forward, and Kenpachi took the lead, hands twining around Ichigo's back and neck, lips meeting softly. He restrained a growl at the feel of Ichigo's mouth, not soft and pliant like a woman's, but slightly chapped and warm, firm beneath him. A minute later he felt Ichigo's hesitation melt a little and his lips softened against Kenpachi's.

It looked like Rukia wasn't lying. Apology accepted. He felt relief, _immense _relief that Ichigo hadn't just told him to fuck himself. It had been uncomfortable enough to bite his retorts and be understanding and quiet, but if it got him what he wanted while making Ichigo more comfortable around him, he was willing to sacrifice a little of his pride. If he really wanted to disgust himself he would have continued the thought to "Ichigo is worth any sacrifice." He couldn't wait until Ichigo was better. Then they could go back to tearing the shit out of each other with their zanpakutos. This emotional thing... Rukia's insistence kept him from letting his reiatsu wavering into the usual killing, offensive burn of pressure. But he could still feel that small corner in his mind that hissed about unnatural behavior as he cuddled Ichigo.

Ichigo's closed eyes and the tentative hands around his neck and in his hair were enough to make him ignore that voice and feel smug as he opened his eyes to glare at the trio of women who watched silently from the door. The mere fact that he hadn't torn himself away or yelled at Kenpachi was victory enough. He turned his head, not releasing his redhead and raised an eyebrow as Rukia grinned, Orihime had an uncertain look on her face, and Rangiku glared openly at him, her intention clear as she clenched her fist warningly, although her gaze softened as she watched the way Ichigo pressed himself closer to Zaraki. Women.

Zaraki broke the kiss, running a thumb across his Berry's mouth before kissing him again, lingering and tracing his lips with his tongue, gentle and slow, giving him time to accept or refuse the kiss. Ichigo let his lips open as his eyes slipped shut and Kenpachi watched the alluring flush that blotched his pale face as their tongues met, Ichigo's mouth sweet and clumsy, but willing beneath his own. He looked smugly back at Rangiku before Ichigo pulled away and turned around suddenly, Kenpachi's hands still at his back and neck. He turned bright red and shoved the older man away- he didn't budge and just looked smugly down at Ichigo - and glared at his friends.

"Can we help you?" He growled finally, one hand still pressed against Kenpachi's chest as he fought his hair-matching blush. Kenpachi meanwhile, fought the flush of heat that scoured him at the plural Ichigo had just used to refer to himself and Kenpachi. As a pair. Gods- he was turning into a fucking woman. Stupid Ichigo. He glanced down at the redhead and let a smile play around the corners of his mouth even as he grumbled inwardly at the emotional control Ichigo seemed to mysteriously possess over him.

"Breakfast is ready," Rukia trilled, glee on her face as Ichigo reddened further, Orihime and Rangiku walking away towards the hall from the night before. Ichigo followed them and Kenpachi reluctantly let his beautiful orange head go, watching the way he glanced back at him and smiled a little, before running after the other two women. Rukia leaned against the door frame and gazed smugly up at him.

"You owe me a Chappy the Bunny hollow pager, Zaraki. Better get on that," she smiled, revealing her white teeth as Zaraki scoffed, brushing past her, his face still smirking at the memory of Ichigo's tongue against his.

x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x

Rukia was from hell.

Kenpachi decided this as he watched the violet eyed shinigami woman feed his Ichigo a long piece of fruit, her lips not even attempting to conceal her smug grin as Ichigo's eyes closed, practically fucking blissful as he accepted the morsel she offered.

Ichigo sat down at the table, feeling his entire body flush with embarrassment as Urahara, Ukitake, and Shunsui all gave him knowing looks before involving themselves in their breakfasts. It didn't help his sense of unease and the feeling that everyone at the table - Hitsugaya, Momo, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Ukitake, Urahara, Shunsui, Shuuhei, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Rangiku, Rukia, Kenpachi- was staring at him with obvious... obvious knowledge of the more intimate behaviours he'd been involved in. His face turned an even deeper red and he snatched Rangiku's sake cup and downed it in one gulp, glaring at his plate and ignoring her amused snort. He'd left it empty, not really hungry, and not wanting to have to partake in an activity that was halfway normal. He felt anything but normal.

When he'd first sat, he hadn't really noticed anything out of the ordinary, apart from the way Rangiku, Orihime and Rukia all clung to him like his soaked kosode had last night... The image of himself, naked, writhing over Kenpachi's muscled thigh as the man buried his extraordinarily sharp teeth in his throat, growling and thrusting his long, calloused fingers inside Ichigo's body... his head bowed completely and he felt a twinge of arousal as Kenpachi's feet brushed over his own beneath the table. Rukia cleared her throat next to him and the feet disappeared, much to Ichigo's disappointment. Rangiku, however, grinned sadistically and gazed at Rukia, before the dark haired female pressed a peeled banana into Ichigo's mouth, smiling at his irritated huff.

Was it possible that he'd suddenly become attracted to the idea of having Kenpachi's fingers inside him, his legs spread forcefully around the larger male's body, forced to submit? The shiver that flooded his veins and circled the hollow of his pelvis gave him a clear answer as he looked up, meeting Kenpachi's single eyed gaze and mouth falling open slightly as the larger man daintily ate- a croissant. What. The. Hell. A croissant? Really? The captain had not bothered to spike his hair and it was hanging in long, jagged layers past his shoulders, occasionally falling into his eyes. Every now and then, he flicked his head and his hair returned to its neat arrangement atop his head, and his tongue darted out to gather stray crumbs from his breakfast.

A croissant had never looked so appetizing at that moment. Ichigo realized he was drooling when Rukia pressed the banana against his mouth and grunted at her, slightly annoyed as she forced the fruit past his teeth. It seemed like Rukia had gone all out in her research of different types of human foods. But a croissant? He was still a little weirded out. He'd only ever had one at the local French bakery, and it had not been like anything he'd ever tasted before.

"Go on," she whispered, eyes sparking mischievously. Ichigo suddenly felt a seed of arousal and excitement swell inside of him and he let his tongue dart out around the fruit, pulling it in, deep into his mouth and finally, languidly, taking a bite so large he spent the next minute chewing it slowly, gaze lowered demurely- while his mouth smirked, self-satisfied.

He couldn't believe his Strawberry was really... fitting that much fruit into his _mouth_. It was kind of a turn on, but Kenpachi only wanted to see one thing like that resting on Ichigo's mouth and that was his own cock. Maybe... If he was really good. It would all depend on Ichigo's continued attraction to him, however... he needed Ichigo to want to suck him off of his own will, not because Kenpachi held him down and forcefully spent himself inside the teen's mouth. Still, the distraction Ichigo was providing from the rather uninteresting- and generally hung-over - breakfast was welcome, and he had to think several times of reasons why it was vital to his future with Ichigo to refrain from tackling the orangette over the table, clearing the dishes with one sweep of his arm, pressing Ichigo down onto the table, legs spread around him as he tore Ichigo's clothes from him and ...

Ichigo saw Kenpachi's mouth open and his gaze grow from attracted and engaged to dazed and heated and he sent a direct, sharp kick into Kenpachi's knee joint and smiled as the man jumped slightly, a scowl on his face as he considered the -apparently - innocent Ichigo, who continued to press that elongated fruit to the depths of his throat and let it rest there for a moment before beginning to bite off a more maneagable piece. Ichigo's eyes snapped open, deep, golden chocolate orbs staring into his own black eyes and Kenpachi's fingers dug long gouges into the underside of the table as Ichigo's leg drew a long, hot line from his ankle underneath his shihakusho until his toes caressed the apex of his thighs.

Ichigo struggled to maintain his neutral face as well as his balance as Kenpachi's hand curled around his leg and yanked him closer, running sharp nailed fingers over Ichigo's leg, which was left bare due to the long slits in his yukata. Kenpachi yanked his hand away when Rangiku delicately shoved her fork into his hand, hissing slightly as he let Ichigo's leg free and nursed his hand under the table, glaring at Rangiku across the table.

She grinned at him and slung an arm over Ichigo's shoulders and leaned into the smirking orangette, whispering something into his ear. Ichigo laughed out loud, eyes turning toward Kenpachi, white teeth bared in a smug grin as he licked his lips, reaching once more for his banana.

Ichigo was so going to get it for teasing him like this. And mocking him with that... bitch.

His fork bent beneath his grip as he glared into his cup of tea, lovingly brewed by Jushiro who was now suspiciously missing from the table, as well as Kyoraku and Kisuke. Figures. They were probably going at it for the hundredth time after they'd finished setting out breakfast and eating. Kenpachi knew from experience and heresay among the Gotei 13 that Kyoraku and Jushiro were shameless - or at least Kyoraku was and Jushiro was simply his unwitting tagalong in the other captain's sexual appetite. And with Urahara added to the mix... he would be surprised if any of them even made it to the hot springs.

Mmm... hot springs... bathing... naked... naked _Ichigo_, to be more precise. He felt his grin widen to its usual sadistic measure and looked up at Ichigo as he raised his cup, staring with one gold laced eye at Ichigo over the rim before he drank.

He could not wait to get Ichigo alone in a bath. _Slowly_, he remembered. Yes.

He was going to take Ichigo for a bath. A long slow bath, filled with warm water, naked skin and touching. Kenpachi felt himself harden and his reiatsu swirl inside him before he took a breath and quelled it.

Twenty minutes later breakfast was finished and Ichigo was standing, finishing his water as Rukia whispered something to him and Rangiku and Orihime linked arms, walking leisurely out of the room. Kenpachi lingered for a minute before Rukia subtly waved at him over Ichigo's head as he took another drink. _Wait in the hall._

He walked out, casting another look at his Berry before stalking into the hallway, shutting the door behind him with a slight bang and grumble under his breath as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he waited to feel Ichigo approaching.

A few minutes later he was rewarded for his patience as the doors slid open. Rukia walked out first, casting a glance at his place within the shadows and then grinning and tossing him something then turning and flouncing away, black hair bouncing against her neck as she practically skipped away. Ichigo walked out just as he snuck a look at what Rukia had passed him and grinned, tucking it into the pocket of his shihakusho and then taking one step forward and winding his arm around Ichigo and pulling him down the hallway. It would help later, he knew. And Ichigo would probably be thankful for a way to ease the transition...

"Ah... Kenpachi..." Ichigo let out a surprised gasp before he frowned and batted away Kenpachi's hand with was curling a little too low on his hip for comfort. He took a step away, making the distance between their two bodies double as they continued to walk away from the dining hall.

"What? Just saying good morning," Kenpachi said, grinning as he looked sideways at Ichigo. The orangette blushed and veered to the side, sliding open a door and darting inside.

"I have to use the washroom..." He sputtered as he slid the door back into place in Kenpachi's face, obviously flustered and attempting an escape.

The captain's grin grew by several molars and he opened the door silently a minute later, stepping in and closing the door behind him. Kenpachi walked further into the room, eyeing Ichigo as the teen turned around, tying his hakama. Ichigo jumped and backed into the wall as he saw Kenpachi stalking towards him, grin feral and heat emanating from him.

"Uh... you... I..." Ichigo stuttered as Kenpachi's hands caught his and twined their fingers together, pressing Ichigo backwards into the wall and leaning in even as Ichigo closed his eyes, a whimper escaping him as Kenpachi moved so his body was melded to Ichigo's.

Kenpachi ran his nose over Ichigo's throat, then his jaw, and then let his cheek rest against Ichigo's for a moment, letting out a low sigh as he breathed in Ichigo's irresistable scent of spice, cinnamon and musk that reminded him of strawberries. He grinned as he felt Ichigo's body relax against his, legs loosening from their tight, crossed knot and letting Kenpachi press closer. He let go of Ichigo's hands, grasping the teen's jaw and meeting his eyes before darting forward, lips met halfway by Ichigo's. Ichigo groaned and buried his hands in Kenpachi's hair, one hand tangling on his head and the other grasping onto his shoulder, nails digging in. Kenpachi pressed closer, letting out a growl of delight as Ichigo hooked one of his legs on his hip, and transferred one hand away from Ichigo's face to lift the other as well before pressing Ichigo firmly into the wall to support them both.

Ichigo felt one surge of fear as Kenpachi pressed him back against the wall but it faded as Kenpachi pulled back from kissing him. "Tell me to stop, Ichigo. Say it. But say it now. I won't do what you don't want, but I need to touch you right now... so tell me to stop now if you don't want to go farther." His voice was a growl and he continued kissing Ichigo's jaw, occasionally licking his throat and clenching Ichigo's hips in his hands as he waited for Ichigo's response.

When Kenpachi's grip loosened further Ichigo flexed his legs, bringing Kenpachi closer and grabbing his hair in both hands and kissing him firmly before letting his tongue dip into the captain's mouth. Not to be outdone, Kenpachi reached between them and slid his hand inside Ichigo's kosode and pulling it open, nails scraping across Ichigo's nipples and then latching on with his mouth, tongue flicking and sucking while his teeth gently pulled. Ichigo cried out, hands pressing Kenpachi's head closer as he let his head fall back against the wall, groans escaping him almost continually.

Kenpachi pulled away for a moment, drawing in a ragged breath. "Lift your arms," he snarled, hands pushing inside the shoulders of Ichigo's kosode and lifting it up as Ichigo raised his arms, helping Kenpachi by throwing the garment away and returning his mouth to its previous task and letting his own hands wander inside of Kenpachi's shihakusho. Kenpachi growled and pushed Ichigo's hakama off his hips, forcing the substitute to drop his vice-like grip on Kenpachi's hips and stand as the other man drew his clothes off his legs and kissed his way back up until he reached Ichigo's hips. Ichigo grabbed Kenpachi's hands, eyes wide as Kenpachi looked up at him, tongue out and reaching to twine around the base of his cock.

"I won't stop," Kenpachi hissed, eyes locked with Ichigo as he bent his head back towards his Berry's now fully erect member.

"Don't..." Ichigo groaned out as Kenpachi tensed, worried that Ichigo might have changed his mind until the vizard dug his nails so hard in his scalp he flinched as he felt wet heat trickle through his hair. Apparently that was a _good _'don't'.

He let his tongue wander for several moments, one hand gripping the base of Ichigo's cock to keep him from coming as he felt the younger male jerk and thrash against him, legs shaking against Kenpachi's shoulders as he took Ichigo fully into his mouth, sliding his tongue down the entire shaft before pressing in with his teeth at the base, just enough to hear Ichigo scream and convulse and to feel the cock in his mouth twitch in a denied orgasm.

"Let... me ... come... Ken!" He screamed, groaning as Kenpachi pulled off and kissed his tip before sinking his teeth into Ichigo's hip, sucking and biting until he grinned at the vivid, bloody-purplish mark that marred Ichigo's beautiful, pale skin.

"Oh, I will. But I want to see more of you before I let you do that," he grinned as he kissed up Ichigo's torso, letting his hands pull Ichigo's legs up and around him once more as he stood, bracing himself against the wall and grinding into Ichigo again. The vizard screamed again, his voice growing hoarse and Kenpachi felt a grim satisfaction at the knowledge that by the time Ichigo headed home to his innocent, blissfully unknowing family, Ichigo would have no voice at all.

He held Ichigo's face in one hand, trailing his fingers near Ichigo's mouth until the other male caught the hint and sucked on two of his fingers, eyes closing and tongue twining deliberately around and between his fingers. Kenpachi let out a groan as Ichigo let one of his hands grasp his wrist and take in another finger, his other hand palming his straining erection. Unable to contain the pleasure and desperation he felt, Kenpachi pulled away from Ichigo's mouth, letting Ichigo balance on his leg once more as he trailed his wet fingers down Ichigo's straining back. A moment later, he reached lower, finding Ichigo's entrance and before the orangette could pull away or protest, sliding one long finger fully inside the tight, velvet warmth that was all _Ichigo_.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo groaned, his vision blurring with tears as he fought a twinge of pain as Kenpachi twisted his finger slowly inside of him. Kenpachi grinned as Ichigo writhed, legs twitching further apart and his hands pressing firmly down on Kenpachi's shoulders. He slid in a second finger just as Ichigo twitched as he unintentionally nudged Ichigo's prostate, causing the teen to scream and grind his body closer to Kenpachi's.

Wanting nothing more than to just fuck Ichigo senseless, Kenpachi still knew that Ichigo's desire wasn't so great he'd forget the rather tentative nature of their relationship just then. He slowly withdrew his fingers from Ichigo's clenching hole, drawing them to his mouth and running his tongue over the wet digits, enjoying the flush of embarrassment that crossed Ichigo's face as he realized the implications of that action. "That's..."

"Hot? I think so. You taste fucking amazing," Kenpachi said, voice almost unintelligable at the husky growl that resided from his pent up lust. He spun Ichigo, slamming his cheek against the wall as he pushed the vizard's head toward the wall, his hands reaching lower and pulling Ichigo's hips out, kicking his ankles apart and kneeling behind him, tongue tracing the curve of his ass before delving between Ichigo's cheeks. The smaller male cried out at the sensation of Kenpachi's tongue dipping into his entrance, hands reaching back and attempting to push Kenpachi away even as he panted and groaned from the treatment, begging instinctually for the torture to continue.

"Kenpachi, stop," he cried, his voice broken between sobs and moans as Kenpachi slid one hand between Ichigo's thighs and wrapped around his neglected cock, sliding his hand around it, tightening and smoothing his skin in time to the thrusting of his tongue inside Ichigo's spasming hole. It was too much, it was hot and wet and tight and stretching him and _oh god **don't **stop.._

Kenpachi was beginning to hope that Ichigo's legs would give out sometime soon; he wanted Ichigo beneath him, pressed into the floor beneath his weight as Kenpachi explored every inch of his body to his desire. However, he doubted his Berry would react nicely to being slung on the floor and dry humped due to his previous sexual advances, so he simply worked Ichigo's prostate with his tongue and stroked him faster until he could hear an almost constant stream of moans and cries pouring from Ichigo.

Ichigo felt his knees wobbling and braced himself further against the wall, pressing his forehead into the cool wood before him. He was almost ready to come, just a little more and he would reach his peak... Ichigo screamed as Kenpachi thrust in two fingers next to his tongue, the stretch too much for his body as his knees gave out and he slumped forward, still supported by Kenpachi's arms. The action pushed him deeper on Kenpachi's invading fingers and he screamed again as the combined pressure ground into his prostate with mind numbing pleasure.

Kenpachi gripped Ichigo with his free hand as the teen screamed, his body twitching and convulsing as he came for the first time. Ichigo's passage was constricting around his tongue and fingers and he pressed in deeper before withdrawing. Letting Ichigo's weight do the work for him as he turned Ichigo onto his back and let the teen's body slip beneath his own, shifting so he lay between Ichigo's legs and he was pressed tightly against the substitute's wet body.

Ichigo was on fire, every nerve twitching and spasming as Kenpachi continued his merciless torment. He was already completely hard again and was shamelessly wrapping every inch of his body he possibly could around his lover, moaning his name and lifting his hips into Kenpachi's mouth as the man deep throated him again. Ichigo felt Kenpachi's fingers dig into him once more, three this time, as he continued to suck on his cock, dragging his teeth carefully over and over Ichigo's skin, tighting his lips around Ichigo's base until the vizard screamed again, back arching completely off the floor and nails digging into Kenpachi's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around the captain's shoulders, bringing him close. Tears ran from his eyes as Kenpachi pulled his fingers out and pulled Ichigo down so their faces hovered together, the sudden sting of removal and the oversensitivity remaining from his orgasm close at hand. Kenpachi's fingers, wet and covered in fluids Ichigo didn't really want or care to categorize, ran over his body and lifted his shoulders, pulling him into a fierce kiss that had blood running from Ichigo's lips as Kenpachi's sharp teeth slit his skin. The pain didn't matter, only the feeling and memory of Kenpachi inside and above him, arms around him and dragging him further into the curve of his massive body.

Kenpachi felt Ichigo's breathing slow and deepen against his chest and rolled to prevent himself from crushing Ichigo with his weight. Ichigo's hands were still threaded in his hair and his leg was hooked around Kenpachi's waist, his eyes closed and mouth pressing slowly, tiredly against his lover's jaw until his eyes drifted shut from weariness and a profound lethargy that encompassed him. Kenpachi lazily rolled onto his back, relaxing and letting his own erection slowly fade as Ichigo snuggled deeper into his chest, his cheek pressed against Kenpachi's collarbone and sighing as the captain grabbed Ichigo's yukata and draped it over him. The heavy musk remained around them as Ichigo's body cooled, his sweat sticking to him and making him uncomfortable as he shifted against Kenpachi. The other man was massaging the base of his spine before the curve of his ass, deep circles that made him shiver and heat pool in him once more.

"Hey, not again, I'm tired..." Ichigo grumbled, voice muffled by Kenpachi's shihakusho and the fact that his face was burrowed in the captain's chest like a pillow.

"Don't worry. I'll let you rest," Kenpachi said, grinning to himself as he ran his hands over Ichigo's ass again before dipping his fingers back and lower until they slid into the tight ring of muscle, searching for the place inside of Ichigo that made him forget to be embarrassed or quiet. "Eventually."

Ichigo cried out and arched against Kenpachi, torso and now full-on erection pressing insistingly against the larger man as he fingered Ichigo, stretching and plying his sore entrance. "I can't take anymore!" Ichigo yelled, furious and extremely turned on despite himself, struggling to push away from Kenpachi and wiggling his ass to dislodge the captain's incredibly long fingers. He pulled back, glaring and digging his nails into Kenpachi's chest.

"Get. Off."

"I like being with you like this." Another rub deep within him, tingling pressure making him stutter as he responded, attempting to ignore the urge to curl himself closer to Kenpachi.

"Yeah well.. I ... don't... will you stop that?"

Kenpachi made as if to pout, attempting to push out his lip and failing miserably. His usual scary grin had made his facial muscles rather lacking in the pouting department. He did feel slightly bad when Ichigo winced and plucked at his wrist, gritting his teeth. It was apparent Ichigo was already sore and wanted nothing more than to rest and probably wash the sweat and ... other things from his body. "Come on." He withdrew his fingers and stood up, pulling Ichigo with him and snaring his wayward yukata on the way, draping it over Ichigo's naked back as he switched his hold on him to a bridal style.

"Hey. I can walk, Zaraki."

"I like carryin' you. So shut up and let me," he growled, shifting so he gripped Ichigo's thighs nearer his hips as he kicked open the door to the hall.

"Bastard." Ichigo grumbled, watching the doors pass slowly by them on either side.

"Don't be a bitch."

"I'll tell Rukia." Ichigo countered, hiding a smirk at the slight twitch Kenpachi's face gave that in most normal people would have been recognizable as a shiver.

Kenpachi grumbled something that could conceivably, in a much kinder and Ichigo-friendly world, have been an apology.

"Good. Now put me down, we're ... where are we?" Ichigo glared at Kenpachi as the man put him down, staring at the innocent looking door beside him and glancing up at Kenpachi's suspicious silence.

"My room, Ichigo."

God, did his name sound good in Kenpachi's low voice. Or was it just... him being an incredibly horny teenager? Possibly the latter. But the former seemed to be quite true as well. Kenpachi had a sexy voice. It just sounded like he was growling his name, like a wolf. A possessive wolf.

Ichigo shivered and looked again at the door, blushing. "I'm not going to jump you Ichigo. I want to sleep. And I'm sure you want to as well. Plus, I think your female trio is... occupied."

Ichigo smiled at the thought before yelping as Kenpachi slid the door open and nudged him inside, planting one hand on Ichigo's back and shoving him lightly into the room and closing the door behind him. Ichigo turned, a little panicked at the smug look on the captain's face as he shed his haori and pulled off his shihakusho, walking toward Ichigo with only his hakama on. Ichigo wrapped his rather flimsy feeling yukata around him and closed his eyes as Kenpachi stepped up to him, feeling the other man's heat and immense reiatsu pressing down and wrapping around him. About to open his eyes or say something, because he felt the silence was quickly becoming awkward, Ichigo was startled when Kenpachi picked him up and turned, letting him bounce on the futon set out on the floor before lying back next to him. Ichigo stifled a very unmanly squeak as Kenpachi slid one hand under his yukata up his back and around to his waist to pull him closer.

"Hey. No molesting," Ichigo protested weakly as Kenpachi trailed his fingers on his shoulder, smirking in front of him.

"Sleep now. Molest later," Kenpachi promised.

Ichigo punched him, a little too lightly to matter or follow through with his abuse as he let his head drop near Kenpachi's shoulder and closed his eyes. A moment later he shifted closer, relaxing as he breathed in the heavy, comforting scent that was uniquely Kenpachi and wonderfully masculine.

Kenpachi growled to himself, pulling Ichigo tighter to him and willing away his erection. Later. Maybe. For now, sleeping with his Strawberry in his arms and knowing Ichigo was in his bed would have to be enough.

-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-

Rukia stood smugly outside the bathroom, listening to the screams Ichigo was giving out and blushing even as she celebrated her plan's victory. She always knew the way to get under Ichigo's skin. This was pretty close to under... well... in. She supposed.

She flinched as Kenpachi gave a drawn out, satisfied moan and decided it was best to move to another, less... sexual environment. She was almost out of range when a long scream and lusty sob came from the room, along with a dull thud and crash.

Maybe she should just move to another entire house. Then she might not have to listen to Ichigo screaming in vain about how he couldn't take whatever the hell Kenpachi was doing to him.

She shuddered and walked a little faster back to her room and the two lovers waiting for her. _Men_. She was glad she was female.

-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-

Ichigo woke up what he presumed to be several hours later. He stretched languidly and rolled out of Kenpachi's arms, ignoring the low hiss the man uttered as Ichigo left his embrace. "Come back," Kenpachi muttered, pulling at Ichigo's yukata, attemting to drag him back into place. Ichigo yelped and scrambled away. He rose to his knees and glared at Kenpachi, who'd also sat up and was smirking at him, dangling his discarded yukata on one finger in front of Ichigo before he threw it behind him, across the room.

They stared at one another, an unbroken contest that lasted more than a minute until Ichigo, still locking eyes with Kenpachi, crawled back into the bed and grudgingly lay back down, letting Kenpachi pull the sheet back over them. Kenpachi shifted closer to Ichigo, facing the orangette and grinning at his blush and remaining glare. "I like having you in my bed, Ichi."

"Don't call me that," Ichigo hissed back at him, flicking the captain's nose and writhing in the bed until he faced away from Kenpachi, put out that he was being named as a pet.

Kenpachi turned to spoon Ichigo as the teen squirmed away, pushing one leg between Ichigo's and wrapping his arms around his waist. He leaned forward, nipping the top of Ichigo's spine where it met with the base of his neck, soothing the sting with languid kisses as Ichigo shivered and attempted to remain silent.

A knock at the door made them both jump and Ichigo attempted to sit up before Kenpachi held him down and growled at the door. "What?"

"Get the hell up you lazy bastards! We have two hours until we're meeting at the Courtyard Senkaimon to go to the springs!" Rukia. Of course.

Several low giggles and a few sounds of kissing and bumping echoed from the hall and Ichigo sat up, breaking Kenpachi's hold and grabbing his shoes from beside the futon - how the _hell _had they gotten there.. damn Rukia _again _- and throwing them at the door, sitting back against Kenpachi's chest and grinning as they bounced off of Orihime and Rukia kissing in the hall. They turned and stared at him through the ripped paper of the sliding doors before casually sliding out of view. Ichigo folded his arms and twitched as Kenpachi adjusted behind him so Ichigo sat within the circle of his legs, his back to Kenpachi's chest. He remembered he was naked and blushed once more, grabbing for the sheet before the captain slid his hands over Ichigo's and halted his movements.

"Let's take a bath, Ichi. I want to wash my hair."

"God, you are _so _masculine."

"You would know," Kenpachi growled, hands lifting Ichigo's hips and grinding into his ass, already sporting a half erection and eager to prove to Ichigo that he was, in fact, quite male.

"H-hey! Bath! Stop humping me!" Ichigo struggled to escape, fighting down occasional shivers as Kenpachi's hot breath washed over the back of his neck, his large hands slipping lower and spreading him again before the captain stopped, fingers inches from Ichigo's entrance, tapping on his perineum in a torturous, absentminded fashion. Ichigo shook slightly as his head fell back in the crook of Kenpachi's neck, letting out a small groan before turning his face to press against Kenpachi's throat and deciding to tease right back, his pride be damned. He traced Kenpachi's pulse with his tongue before sealing his lips around the man's throat and sucking, biting and pulling on the skin. He pulled back a while later, smiling at the vicious looking mark that flowered his lover's neck, complete with several cuts from his teeth and deep bruises from his tongue and lips.

"My turn, Ichi," Kenpachi said, voice husky and teasing, even as his eyes laced through with gold and he flipped their bodies so he held Ichigo's upper body against him as their torsos and legs meshed together.

"Wha- Hey!" Ichigo hissed, face bright red and pissed off at being the 'bottom' again. Not that he thought he would ever be able to top.. but still. He wanted control sometimes too...

Ichigo had gone rather still beneath him and the only movement he made was with his legs as they twitched beneath Kenpachi. His expression had gone very dream-like and dazed, signifying that he was way gone in some daydream or just plain zoned out. The captain sighed, knowing a lost cause when he saw one and pulled away, rolling off Ichigo and adjusting his now uncomfortably tight hakama as he stood. He held out a hand for Ichigo, who took it with that same, lost expression.

Not bothering to pick up his haori or kosode, he opened the door -careful to avoid Ichigo's shoes with a smirk - and led the redhead down the hall. Rukia had told him where he should take Ichigo if he was planning on 'bathing'. She better have set everything up. He didn't want to walk into a bare white bathroom with no soap or anything.

Despite common belief, he took very stringent care of his hair and was irritated when he didn't get his daily shower in. Especially towards the nighttime; it was how he cooled off and cleaned up, while making sure his hair was stiff enough to style the next day. Since it had been down and silky around his shoulders all day, he was starting to feel a little more than pissed off that he hadn't been able to bathe yet. However... Ichigo really seemed to like holding onto his hair when it was down, having something soft and comforting to anchor himself to while Kenpachi made a mess of his body. Maybe he'd just wash his hair out totally and leave the soap out so it wouldn't stiffen... It would piss him off... but if it got Ichigo looking at him...

He grimaced to himself, put out that he was thinking for five minute straight about his _hair_, like any good little gay man. Like Yumichika. He shuddered. Kenpachi didn't want to remember the 'amazing miracle products' Yumichika had given him. Yachiru had bugged him for a week straight and Yumichika told him he should wear his hear down more often because he looked so attractive and approachable. After beating Yumichika into the ground, he gone and washed his hair with just soap twice, and still no effect. His hair was sleek, silky and soft. Damn pretty boy. Walking around his division for a week was hell. He beat at least half of the peons just for soemthing to do. But the captain's meeting... that was horrible. The only person who hadn't gone boggle eyed was that Kuchiki tight ass. He was the only one who commented either.

"It's too bad the rest of you isn't as beautiful, Captain Zaraki." The kenseikan wearing noble looked almost smug as he stood amidst his gawking fellow captains, arms crossed and eyes half shut in apparent boredom.

Bright red and fuming, he'd stormed from the meeting, reiatsu wavering out of control and smashing every weaker shinigami to their knees from the force. Damn Kuchiki. Damn nobles. Good thing Abarai had jumped on that bandwagon before the noble decided to pursue him with whatever sick fascination he possessed for Kenpachi.

He stopped at a door with an eloquently painted sign declaring it as the sixth squad guest baths, and slid the doors open, pulling Ichigo into the room and shutting the door behind him. A pool of hot water lay behind them, deep and steaming. A row of different bottles declaring themselves as soaps, shampoos and hair conditioners lined the edge of one side of the bath. A set of white, fluffy towels lay outside of the bath. A small shower area with stools and shower heads that could be removed and used as hoses were opposite the pool to the left, tiled floors leading to a drain in the center of the room.

Kenpachi suffered no amount of amusement when, while he was stripped of his yukata, Ichigo came out of his daze and franticly tried to pull his clothes together. Before Ichigo could do any lasting damage, Kenpachi simply tore the yukata away from the redhead, rendering it useless and shrugging off the deadly glare the orangette directed at him.

"You bastard," Ichigo hissed, stalking past Kenpachi and fighting the surge of nerves that filled him when he heard the other man's clothing hit the tiles next to his own. Ichigo managed to walk all the way to the showers and turn one of the myriad taps, bringing down a soothing barrage of wonderfully hot water before he felt Kenpachi's body, hot and tight against his back and hips. He bit his lip to stifle a groan as Kenpachi leaned him forward, one hand coming to rest over Ichigo's head in between his own palms which braced him against the onslaught of sensations. Kenpachi's other hand slid down Ichigo's torso, circling his nipples before moving to pull Ichigo's hips back flush against his own.

Kenpachi pressed deep kisses along Ichigo's spine as he shook his hair out of his eyes under the shower, pushing Ichigo closer to the wall and sliding one leg between Ichigo's, relieving the teen of his standing position. He balanced the smaller shinigami over his leg, letting his knee brace against the wall and leaving his hands free to satisfy his hunger for contact with Ichigo's devourable body. Instead of moving back and spreading Ichigo wide like he wanted to, Kenpachi sucked lightly on Ichigo's throat as he let his hands massage first over the teen's chest. He moved slowly, inexorably downward until his fingers slid into a small patch of wet orange curls that met smoothly with Ichig's rapidly forming erection. He grinned as he nipped the bare shoulder below him, watching the small beads of red that formed and welled before washing away beneath the water with sick hunger and fascination. Ichigo groaned and pressed his ass back into Kenpachi's stomach, his hands coming off the wall to twine around Kenpachi's neck and the other reaching lower to dig his blunt nails into the thigh supporting him.

Ichigo groaned as Kenpachi began to jerk him off, his large hands delicate and knowing exactly where to touch and squeeze in a way that just drove him crazy.

Kenpachi fought back another surge of crushing, dominant reiatsu that seemed desperate to force Ichigo to submit to him as he reveled in the redhead's drunken moans. Ichigo's head lolled against his chest and hot breath mixed with the shower that had turned cool mixed on his skin, sending tingles through his entire body as he stroked his Strawberry into incoherence.

Ichigo struggled to control his body but the overpowering lust Kenpachi poured into him sent him over the edge and he screamed hoarsely as he came, the wall before him stained and running with his seed as the water continued its path. Kenpachi slowly let Ichigo's body fall back on his feet, kissing and maintaining contact while he turned off the shower with one hand, the other running through Ichigo's hair and wrapping around his chest to tighten around his lover.

Kenpachi felt Ichigo become near boneless in his grasp and took pity, crouching a bit to slide his other hand beneath Ichigo's knees to lift him. He walked back through the small shower room and out into the open air of the baths, stepping carefully into the thigh deep water- on his superior height. Ichigo stirred and his chest heaved as he drew in a ragged breath, eyes still closed and body lax against Kenpachi's.

Kenpachi moved Ichigo so he was draped over the edge of the tub, his upper body resting on the tiles outside the rim and lower body swaying gently in the water. He moved so his hips rubbed against Ichigo's backside, his hands running over Ichigo's ass before he turned his attention to his still painfully hard member.

Ichigo jumped a little into consciousness as he felt his lover's erection slide between his cheeks, rubbing and grinding over his entrance slowly. Ichigo reached back, frantic for a moment until Kenpachi twined his fingers between Ichigo's, his lips sealing over Ichigo's shoulder before he pulled back. Ichigo forced himself to relax as he let Kenpachi push against his hole, just barely pressing the tip of his cock inside before sliding away and resuming the slow thrusting motion of his hips against Ichigo's.

"I won't fuck you unless you know you want it, Ichigo," Kenpachi's voice rumbled through the slowly gathering haze of pleasure behind his eyes.

"Okay," Ichigo responded, completely dazed and incoherent as Kenpachi sped up his sliding against Ichigo, his breath catching and the formidable captain's reiatsu rising as he cursed. Ichigo felt Kenpachi's hands spread him open as he jumped, pushing himself up on his elbows and looking back anxiously. Kenpachi's face was beautiful with orgasmic bliss as he came, erection positioned just inside of Ichigo, enough that Ichigo felt the unexpected pulse of wetness within him and heat and knew that Kenpachi was coming inside him.

Ichigo's breath hitched as Kenpachi slid further in, almost halfway before the depth of Ichigo's passage that was stretched enough to accomodate him ran out and Ichigo whimpered, pushing and clenching against the intrusion. "Pull out, Ken- please," Ichigo managed, tears beginning to blur his vision and he felt, with relief, the sudden emptiness within him that told him Kenpachi had listened.

Kenpachi fought against the urge to just thrust completely inside his beautiful redhead and remembered what his true goal with Ichigo was. He wanted Ichigo to love him and to accept sex with him because he wanted it, not because Kenpachi forced it on him. So with great regret and frequent pauses he pulled out, hesitating just as he slipped free from Ichigo's hole, attempting to savour the feeling of being squeezed from all sides by heat that felt like melting.

Slowly, he knelt behind Ichigo, eyes locked on Ichigo's as the teen stared at him, confused and slightly afraid, over his body. He let Ichigo's legs fall over his shoulders as he nipped the substitute's thighs before moving further up and in and circling Ichigo's entrance with his tongue.

"Oh my god, Kenpachi... I don't even want to know what the hell you're doing. Just don't stop," Ichigo groaned, startling Kenpachi so much he pulled away, tongue out and hands in between Ichigo's legs. "I said don't stop, bastard," Ichigo growled, even as he blushed at Kenpachi's smirk and the look in his eyes as he licked a searing path up his thigh back into his hole.

"You asked for this," Kenpachi hissed against Ichigo's skin as he reached up, tearing away his eyepatch and pinning Ichigo's twitching legs beneath his arms as he surged upwards, one hand moving to plunge inside Ichigo and the other wrapping around to abuse his reawakened erection.

Ichigo screamed as Kenpachi's reiatsu tore through his own spiritual pressure and wrapped around just as intimately as the man's hands were around his cock. He realized, too late, that he was grinding and rocking back against Kenpachi's hands as he came, embarrassingly fast and too sensitive to withstand anymore torment. Kenpachi's hand lifted, covered in his white fluid and licked his fingers, gold-laced eyes glinted at Ichigo's tired blush.

"You are beautiful, Ichigo," the captain growled, sliding Ichigo carefully into the bath and moving him so his head rested against his shoulder. Ichigo was all but unconscious now as Kenpachi slowly washed his sore body, only twitching slightly when Kenpachi's hands ran between his legs and dipped back inside him to thoroughly clean him.

Ichigo blushed again, half conscious, as he realized that Kenpachi -the formidable, dominating male- was washing his hair and massaging soap over his body. He couldn't bring himself to resist and simply enjoyed the tender caress his lover was giving him.

Kenpachi shifted Ichigo in his lap, away from his erection and continued to wash his tired Berry. He felt incredibly aroused, seeing Ichigo's open and beautifully used expression laid bare and submissive beneath him. Part of him longed to simply take Ichigo now, when he was relaxed enough to just let him slide deep inside and not tense in pain like he would when conscious. However, the small nuzzle Ichigo gave when his head slipped further down Kenpachi's arm stopped him, and the small hands wound around his neck and lips pressing slowly against his collarbone before letting out a sigh of content made his heart soar with triumph and what he would deny was a flutter of genuine excitement.

He was a captain. Not some giddy brat. He didn't get _'excited'_.

Ichigo twitched again, letting out a small groan as he drew his knees up closer to his body and laced his hands together behind Kenpachi's head, body resting flush against Kenpachi's heated skin.

Well... maybe he did. A little.

-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-

Rukia didn't say anything as she saw Kenpachi carrying a rather disheveled, torn-yukata clad Ichigo on his back, both of their hair wet and still dripping, faces slightly flushed. Ichigo's arms draped loosely over Kenpachi's shoulders and one hand lazily curled in the dark mass of the captain's wet hair, his legs hooked over Kenpachi's arms and feet swaying slightly in the rhythm of Kenpachi's gait.

She smirked as the captain glared at her obvious stare, pulling Ichigo closer and higher on his back as he half turned towards her. "We're leaving in half an hour. I left some tea in your room. Get him dressed in some clean clothes and at least try to look presentable. Not everyone needs to know you were how-close to fucking Ichigo senseless for the past few hours."

"I don't know, Kuchiki. He was pretty conscious for most of it. He screamed enough to make it seem like he was enjoying it," he growled, enjoying her flush of embarrassment and feeling a dark swirl of jealousy as her gaze swept over Ichigo's body and his peaceful, if tired, face.

"Just be there," she snapped, voice creaking as she hid her half arousal and half sick fascination and walked a little faster down the hall of the sixth division, as far as she could possibly get from Ichigo's new, sadistic, perverted lover.

_Ichigo had better really love this guy. _Rukia felt her face grow hot again at the sudden image of Ichigo clinging to Kenpachi as the captain held him still to meet his powerful thrusts and screaming while Kenpachi whispered perverted things into his ear... She shook herself and decided she would stop off at the showers to cool off.

If only she knew what she would find left over in the bath... (A/N ... SHUDDERINFEARANDSLIGHTDISGUST/FASCINATION)

-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-

Renji cocked his head slightly at Ichigo as their party group stood ready and waiting at the Senkaimon Byakuya had opened to the springs. They were just waiting on Urahara's three and then they would be ready to head off.

However, Renji took the time to thoroughly examine his friend and note with a sort of embarrassed fascination that the redhead appeared to be leaning against Kenpachi as if he were extremely tired or dizzy, and the huge captain could, conceivably, have been seen to have one hand resting on Ichigo's hip and bracing the substitute against his larger body.

Renji shuddered at the image the two made; formidable, yes, attractive, still yes, possible? He cringed a little as he let his gaze trail down the eleventh division captain's body, wondering if that proportional sense of largeness translated to... other parts of his body.

He was guessing yes, and the image his slightly perverted mind put together at the estimate he came to made him turn bright red and had his lover looking at him rather disapprovingly.

"I'll deal with you later, Abarai," his captain breathed, quietly, lips barely moving as he leaned almost unnoticeably closer to Renji. The lieutenant felt shivers course down his spine and wondered whether that was a bad thing...

"We're here," Urahara called out, just as the two captains and former captain made their presence known. A palpable sense of concern went through the group as their gaze focused on Ukitake, who was supported in what looked to be a rather grudging way by Shunsui. The flowery-kimono wearing captain hid his expression well, but his worry made itself known in the unusual tightness of his usually lax shoulders. Urahara looked unperturbed, but Renji could tell that the shopkeeper was faring no better over his lover's condition.

"Are you well enough to travel, Captain?" Rukia asked, moving closer to her superior and looking at Orihime in an almost desperate way.

"Well enough, Rukia-chan, don't worry about me," Ukitake responded, a smile on his face that didn't quite make it to his eyes. Shunsui gave him a disapproving look and while Ukitake's pale cheeks colored slightly from the imperceptable squeeze his lover gave him, Orihime moved closer, one hand moving to her hair pins.

"Ukitake-sama, I can help with the more inflamed pain, to ease the crossing. I can't get to the deeper parts of your sickness, but I can erase enough to make your illness dormant for a while." She said this quietly and Renji just barely heard her as everyone else suddenly became engrossed in their smaller group's discussions, attempting to give the captain his privacy.

"That would be appreciated, Orihime-chan," the white-haired man said quietly, his eyes downcast and mouth downturned. Shunsui held him closer, reassuringly, as Orihime chanted her mantra and stepped forward, emboldened by her power, to lay both hands directly onto the captain's pale, thin chest. She nudged aside his haori and kosode and pushed past the deeply set sickness she could sense beneath her fingertips. She knew that the illness was too far gone to heal completely, only to postpone. A moment later, she felt and saw the tension pour from the captain's frame as she loosened up the tight, blood-laced liquid within his lungs and vaporized it with her power, searing out the most recent attack's effects on his body.

Renji was always in awe of how much the seemingly clueless looking girl was able to perceive and heal. This was no exception and once again he was reminded of Orihime's value and the knowledge that underestimating her would be a bad idea.

Urahara and Shunsui relaxed when they saw the renewed vigor in their partner and gave Orihime thankful looks before joining the others in the tight knit circle preparing to go through the Senkaimon.

Byakuya waited patiently as Rukia stepped up beside him to address the group. "Well, hopefully we all got enough sleep last night to remember to bring some bathing wear, because let's face it, I don't really want to see naked old men. We will arrive directly on the hot springs grounds and you will all be shown to your rooms. Dinner is served in your rooms and tomorrow afternoon we'll be meeting in the main hall to have Ichigo's birthday dinner and give gifts. We also have a surprise after so don't go to sleep or wherever you might go to celebrate after we eat. Have fun, everyone. And happy birthday, Ichigo," Rukia finished, giving her tired looking friend a grin that made him blush and glare furiously at her before marching away from Kenpachi and stepping through the Senkaimon after Renji, Byakuya and Rukia.

-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-

The hot springs were beautiful. And every room (which was specially outfitted according to its inhabitants various needs) had its own spring just outside out intricately carved bamboo sliding doors. The futons and clothing provided (for Ichigo and Orihime, at least, who didn't have those sorts of things) were traditional and hand woven. It took Ichigo only a few minutes to realize just whose house they were staying in.

"We're staying in your family's vacation home?" Ichigo hissed to Rukia, as she led him and the others to their rooms, smiling as she glanced up at him.

"Of course. Nii-sama suggested it. He said it was his gift to you, to give you free reign of the luxuries of the noble houses and to enjoy your stay while you were able. Being morbid, as usual. But he meant well, Ichigo. Why? Don't you like it here?"

"Of course I like it here, it's gorgeous. It's just... this place is huge... and I'm going to be all alone with... well.." He blushed and refrained from looking down the line of people following Rukia to sight the dark point of spiritual pressure that was his apparent lover.

"Ah. So you're nervous about being isolated with your wistful lover? Don't be afraid, Ichigo. He's on his best behaviour." She cursed herself for that one. She really did.

"Did you talk to him?" Ichigo breathed out, feeling anger and more than a little bit of embarrassment course through him at the implications of her 'assistance'.

'Yes. I did. But whatever perverted things you're thinking, I can tell you that I gave him no ideas and no suggestions. I only told him to take it slow or I would bring the wrath of your friends down on his head." She crossed her fingers beneath her yukata. Thank god she'd gotten good at her deadpan expressions, or else Ichigo would be spitting mad. She really had given Kenpachi a little more than.. suggestions.

"Well... fine," Ichigo sputtered, his pale skin blotched red with embarrassment as he looked straight ahead and avoided Rukia's gaze. "Just... Rukia... please tell me there's at least... lube.. here?"

True to her noble upbringing, his friend's ivory visage didn't flame with the crudeness of the question and she only responded very quietly, "yes. And condoms. Though I highly doubt you'll be able to find one that fits him, let alone convince him to wear one."

Ichigo cringed at the obvious fault in the condom plan and sighed inaudibly, frustrated. "Rukia, you did not hear this from me.. but the man is a monster. Exactly what you all have probably imagined. Big. Like... oh my god, seriously? I cannot stretch that much!" He sounded like a freaked out sixteen year old virgin. And he hated it.

Rukia did turn red this time and she cast him a quick, withering look that told him to shut the hell up as she slid open a grand pair of doors and led Ukitake, Urahara and Shunsui inside. She left them in the hall for a moment while they heard her give the three captains a quick tour of the room and then quietly shut the doors behind her as she came back into the hall.

Ichigo felt the nervous swirl of reiatsu in the pit of his being growing more and more agitated and knew the others could feel it pouring out. He was furious that he was losing his self control like this, but the idea of being alone with Kenpachi again where no one could stop them, or more precisely, stop Kenpachi, scared him. Not that he didn't trust the man, the way Kenpachi had been half inside him and still pulled out at his request showed the sincerity of his promises. But still, he couldn't quell the remaining fear that threatened to have him chicken out of sharing a room with the captain, which was what he knew would happen.

His suspicions were made real when Rukia finally stopped and gestured to him as she pulled open another pair of doors. Her gaze went past him and above his head, and he knew that she had indeed paired his room with the other male. He silently cursed er, while another part of him congratulated himself on having such understanding friends (he berated himself for that part of being happy that she was trying to get him fucked, quite literally).

She led him inside and he tried to ignore the swell of dark, masculine reiatsu behind him that marked Kenpachi's entrance as she took them through the room that really could have been called a mid sized apartment. The rooms were simply huge, well furnished, and completely high class. He felt dirty and unremarkable just standing next to the large bed, which was spread in a cover so richly blue and deep that it appeared almost black, with light pink cherry petals lining the base of the fabric. A veritable mountain of well embroidered and silk covered pillows adorned the top of the bed, and a richly carved headboard traveled at least three feet up the wall behind the bed. A small canopy (a somewhat dazed expression on his part that Rukia considered this monstrous hanging 'small') hung over the bed and was pinned back with two intricately golden carved half circles that acted as holders for the heavy drape. The canopy itself was also richly decorated with blossoms and silks and dragons. Everything about this small detailed piece of fabric screamed money and he felt the urge to put on some sort of hazard suit just to sit down on the bed, it was that pristine.

By the time he realized Rukia had left, Kenpachi was behind him, tipping him forward and turning him on his back on the bed, sliding their bodies so they rested comfortably against the pillows. Ichigo squirmed uncomfortably and growled at Kenpachi's laugh at the small neck pillow he dislodged from behind his back. "Shut up," he hissed, raising one foot and planting it firmly against the larger man's chest to absolutely no discernable effect.

Kenpachi smirked at Ichigo's frail attempt at moving him and slid his hands beneath the yukata that was already riding precariously high from the rather baring position his legs were in. Ichigo stopped moving and stared up at Kenpachi, his brown eyes swirling for a moment with blue reiatsu before Kenpachi leaned down and kissed him, his lips soft and teasing compared to the rough and quick disrobing his hands were in the process of.

Ichigo shrugged off his yukata tiredly, knowing there was absolutely no point in attempting to deny his would-be lover this priviledge. Kenpachi made a point of not tearingg this one, and was almost leisurely in removing his own clothes. Ichigo groaned when Kenpachi lowered himself until their bodies melded into one hard plane of muscles and taut, heated flesh. He reached up and tangled his hands in Kenpachi's hair, yanking the man down into a rather vengeful kiss as he bit and pulled at Kenpachi's mouth, for once taking the more dominant lead in their kiss. He didn't complain or pull away when Kenpachi took control and twined his tongue around Ichigo's, hands pulling Ichigo's legs so they wrapped around his hips, painfully hard organs grinding against one another between their bodies.

Kenpachi rocked forward and down with his hips, testing out Ichigo's boundaries. The teen bit his lip and slid his hands lower, boldly gripping Kenpachi's hips and pulling him closer and tighter against his body as he slowly began to speed up his thrusts.

"Ichigo," Kenpachi panted, dragging his teeth across the slender column of Ichigo's throat before burying his teeth just beyond the surface of his skin, groaning as he tasted blood and Ichigo whimpered beneath him, straining against his hips and pushing desperately closer with every downward motion.

"Harder," Ichigo responded, eyes shut and locking his ankles together behind Kenpachi's back, his hands bringing his lover's head close enough to seal their mouths together once more as Kenpachi's thrusts increased in force with every stroke.

Ichigo felt his climax drawing close, too close, and screamed as Kenpachi hooked his hands under his knees and pushed them up by his shoulders, his cock sliding lower and pushing inside Ichigo just barely before pulling out and sliding once more over his pulsing dick. The redhead screamed at the flash of pain before groaning at the surge of pleasure a moment later and felt tears gathering in his eyes from the overload.

Kenpachi knew Ichigo was close to orgasm and reached down between their bodies, pulling Ichigo up so he straddled his lap, their erections pressed together as he grabbed Ichigo's hand. They finished together, Ichigo screaming out his completion and Kenpachi stifling his cry by burying his teeth in Ichigo's thick shoulder muscle. Their hands slowed their frantic pace between their bodies, Ichigo's hand relaxing around their joint members and breathing raggedly against the larger male, panting desperately for breath.

Ichigo snorted as Kenpachi grabbed a section of the intricately embroidered sheet and wiped their bodies clean before tossing it on the ground. Kenpachi ignored Ichigo's disapproving look and shifted so Ichigo lay next to him under a silk cover, bodies nestled together, cooling rapidly with the sweat still shining on their skin.

Ichigo managed to stay awake long enough to manage to go to the washroom by himself and splash his face with warm water before heading back to bed and Kenpachi's inviting warmth. He ignored the little voice in the back of his head calling him a stupid, naive little twink and slid into the bed, smiling slightly when Kenpachi's arms pulled him close and he felt the low rumble of approval within his lover's broad chest.

Kenpachi desperately wanted to ask Ichigo if he would suck him off, but the look of relaxed amusement on the redhead's face made him reconsider and he just laid on the bed, pretending to be dead to the world as he reveled in the skin resting against his own.

Ichigo's eyes slipped shut from exhaustion as he managed one last look around their beautiful new room and the large, naked man beside him. One thought followed him into sleep and he scoffed inwardly at it.

At least he was still a virgin.

**-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-B-L-E-A-C-H-x-**

**So... basically that ENTIRE chapter was smut. Pure, uncensored (actually that's a lie there was some ah.. more hardcore stuff I took out due to fear of the censoring police of Ffiction ) hot, dirty smex.**

**Man sex.**

**Sex with two men.**

**Homosexual sex.**

**Sex sex. **

**Between two males.**

**SEX.**

**AHEM. **

**I have now returned from my smut mindset... please ignore my rather... unpleasant lapse... cough...**

**ANYWHO. I hope you... ah... well not... ****_too _****much.. enjoyed this chapter. **

**At least got a laugh. Or a tickle.**

**Or something else that doesn't involve touching.**

**GOD I NEED A COLD SHOWER.**

**-proceeds to beat self with religious trappings to scour the dirtyness of sexual thoughts-**

**JOKING.**

**PS . I talked earlier in the chapter about Kenpachi's 'hair' ritual. He bathes every day (because he wants to be clean and not smelly) after he trains and it's usually always at night before he sleeps. He leaves soap in his hair so it stiffens and is easier to set in a style for the next day. i.e. his liberty spikes and bells. (He has a lasting hatred of Yumichika for giving him this hair product that made his hair too silky and soft to style for several days, which is why he's so vindictive toward our dear little fem.) But I've also developed another theory -to make my whole 'his hair fell against his shoulders as he swept his bells off his spikes' line plausible-, that he uses wires with his hair wrapped around them OR the theory I like personally, that his spikes are made with extensions of his spiritual pressure/reiatsu that are focused in lines that end in points in his bells. (So i.e., he has a little lion mane of spiky reiatsu on his head that ends in bells! Anyway, that's the theory I'm sticking with for just casual stuff, but Kenpachi's hatred of Yumichika is from when he actually does his hair in the traditional soap and gel style and our Fem decided to be Mr. Helpful.) I hope this helps if you're like ... ehm.. Hadasah, this makes NOOO SENSE BOO you are bad writer who does not have legitimate blah blah blah.. you know. Perfectionists who complain if everything in your story doesn't add up PERFECTLY. So I made my theory to appease you all.**

**LOVE **

**Hadasah**


End file.
